Captured
by Alley7744
Summary: After Sasuke comes back and everyone trusts him again team 7 goes on a misson. The misson was to capture and kill Itachi, but what happens when the misson gets fliped. Sakura ends up getting captured by Itachi. SASxSAK Rate T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

Summary: After Sasuke comes back and everyone trusts him again team 7 goes on a misson. The misson was to capture and kill Itachi, but what happens when the misson gets fliped. Sakura ends up getting captured by Itachi. SASxSAK

_I can sense Itachi is near, I just hope Sasuke is alright. He's been acting really strange ever since we got this misson._

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said so softly no one could hear expect sasuke of coarse.

"What?" Sasuke repiled.

"Y-you haven't b-been talking that m-much lately"

"Does he ever?! " Naruto asked.

"SHUT UP NARUTO I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!!" Sakura shouted.

_Itachi slowed down... now completely stop. _

"Stop" Sakura said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked worried.

"He stoped moving"

"Ok let's go get him then!"

"No not UNTIL we have a plan"

"FINE!"

"Itachi we'll be having company soon" Kisame said smirking.

"I know" Itachi repiled.

"They seem weak, expect one"

"Yes I know, that one might be a fight"

_Sasuke-kun... you still haven't talked much or even at all._

Team 7 all masked their charka, and started sneaking up to wear Itachi was. And there it was Itachi and Kisame watching fish cook over a fire.

"Let's go" Sakura said.

Team 7 inched forward. When they finally got there Itachi and Kisame were both 'sleeping'.

"This will be easy!"Naruto said.

"shhh" Sakura put her finger to her lip.

Sasuke grabbed his kunai, held it above Itachi's heart.

"You i'm not sleeping" Itachi said as his eyes shot open.

"I figured, you would have already awoken from naruto" Sasuke answered.

"Smart little boy... but not smart enough"

Itachi realized that the 'one' who would be a fight was the girl. Within that second Itachi was hold Sakura's neck lefting her off the ground.

"Put her down!"Naruto shouted.

"Kisame if you would" Itachi smirked.

Kisame appeared behind Naruto and hit him in the neck cause him to pass out.

Sakura let of a muffled cry. Sakura started trying to kick Itachi. Sakura got an idea, Sakura kept kicking. Her right hand began to glow blue, Sakura let out another muffled cry as her breath was running out. Right before Sakura touch his arm with her justu Itachi let go of her neck, dropping her on the ground. Itachi quickly made some charka strings and tied Sakura to a tree.

"I'll be taking that with me" Itachi said pointing at Sakura.

"No you won't!" Sasuke shouted as he charged at Itachi.

"Kisame keep the girl company"

_Ok this will be easy... _Sakura thought.

Sakura's hand started glowing blue again. Kisame was seating next to her. Sakura touched Kisame's right leg with her hand.

"Ahhhh!" Kisame shouted in pain.

Sakura quickly snapped the charka strings with her inhuman strenght and charka.

Itachi glanced at her, he had never seen someone ever break free from his charka strings.

With Sakura's hand still glowing blue, she walk over to Kisame and punch him right the the gut.

Kisame flew into the air and land about 30 yards away. Being a med. nin Sakura used her medcial

justu and began healing hear neck so that she'd breath properly. After she was done she walked over to Kisame picked him up and punched him in the face.

"Brother forgive me, I don't have time to kill you at the moment, but I won't forget" Itachi said glancing at Sakura again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Sasuke shouted.

"This" Itachi appeared behind Sasuke and hit him in the neck.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke laying on the floor and Itachi standing above him. Tears flooded her eyes as she ran toward Sasuke. She sat beside him and check he's pulse.

_Thank god he alive I thought that... that i had lost him... for good._

Sakura stood up and glared at Itachi.

"You're coming with us" Itachi said.

"And what if I don't want to" Sakura asked.

"Then I geuss I'll make you come"

"I'll die before I come with you"

"Really? Well that's to bad i don't think you can follow up with that"

"yes I ca-"

Sakura's body fell to a limp Itachi caught her in his arms, he'd hit her in the back of her neck.

Sakura woke up still being carried in Itachi's arms.

"Why do you take me?" Sakura asked.

"I'll find out soon enough" Kisame replied.

Sakura stared to struggle.

"Stop" Itachi said.

"No!"Sakura shouted.

"Stop it now or else I'll knock you out"

Sakura stopped struggleing and glared at Itachi, who just smirked. Soon after that Sakura fell asleep.

Back in home

"WHAT!!!" The 5th yelled.

"Uhh... ya he said he did have time to kill me then he knocked me out" Sasuke said.

"What about Naruto why didn't he go after them?"

"Well you see I got knocked out the second the battle started" Naruto said smileing.

"Well I'll send you and an ABNU seach party to look for her"

Sakura woke up in a strange room. The walls were white and bare, their were two doors.

"Where I am?" Sakura asked.

"Akatsuki base my room" Itachi answered as he opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Why am I here?"

"For many reasons"

"What are some?"

"To train you, bait for Naruto, bait for Sasuke, those are the main rea-"

" TO TRAIN ME!!!"

"Aa until Sasuke or Naruto come"

"Why didn't you just take them well they were all passed out?"

"I wanted to make it 'fun'"

"'fun'?"

"Breakfast is down stairs"

"I'm not hungery"

"Fine that means no food for today" Itachi smirked.

"Ok"

"Follow me"

Itachi walked out of the room and down the hall Sakura followed. They reached a training ground.

Sakura was annoyed the Itachi wanted to train her.

"I don't want to train" Sakura said turning her back to Itachi.

"Ok, you don't always get what you want" Itachi smirked.

"OK, so you won't get what you want... you **won't **train me"

"You either train willingly or I can force you to train"

"What?"

Sakura turned back around facing Itachi.

"I'll just attack you and you'll be force to fight back or I'll kill you"

"WhAT!"

"So what it going to be?"

"I'll willingly train... I geuss"

Itachi smirked. They trained for about 7 hours. Then Itachi took Sakura back up to the room she woke up in.

"This will be your room until... well you know" Itachi smirking closing the door then you heard a 'click' that told sakura she was locked in.

ABNU, Naruto and Sasuke were jumping though the trees at a fast pace.

"Sasuke do you know why they took her?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Do you?"

"No" Sasuke repiled.

"Do you think we will find her?"

"Aa"

"Good"

Sakura woke up to the sound of Itachi saying 'Wake up now'.

"I'm tried, we trained all day" Sakura reminded Itachi.

"What your point?" Itachi asked.

"MY POINT IS THAT I AM TIRED!"

"Shut up you'll wake everyone up"

"everyone?"

"Don't tell me you still don't know where you are"

"Uhh... well I've never been here so it woul-"

"You'll find out soon enough, do you feel like eating today?"

"I geuss"

Itachi and Sakura went down the stairs and though the narrow hallway. Finally they reached the kitchen. It had a stove, dishwash, oven, and frigde._ This isn't bad... I thought it was just going to be an open fire or something. _Sakura took a sit at a large round table big enough to fit 10.

**AN:So how'd you like it this is my first fanfic the more people who review the faster I'll update:p**


	2. Chapter 2

For 15 minute Sakura watch Itachi prepare a meal. _He can cook? I would have never thought that.__** Really... how else would he cook his meals? **_The voice wasn't hers.

_Who are you?_

_**You'll find out soon enough**_

_What are you doing in my head_

_**Your mind**_

_What?_

_**I'm in your min-**_

_GET OUT NOW!!!_

_**Ok you win this time, BUT NEXT TIME I ENTER REMEBER THAT I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU**_

_Are you gone_

_Who was that?_

"Your food is ready" Itachi said as he brought over a plate with toast and an egg.

"Hello Itachi" it was the same voice from Sakura's head... Mind.

"Who are you!"Sakura said rising her voice a little.

"Calm down... Sakura."

"How do you know my name"

"I know everything"

_**Your in team 7 which inculds Naruto, Sasuke and the Copy-nin. You are a medical nin who studied under the 5th herself. Perecft charka contorl, Smartes person to ever attend the acdemy. Everyone knows your in love with Itachi's little brother or as you know him, Sasuke.**_

_Shut up just leave_

_**I told you I will NOT listen to you I will leave when I want to.**_

_**Sasuke never seemed to like you, but you didn't care.**_

_I SAID SHUT UP_

_**You seem to have a weak spot I might just toy with it.**_

Suddently it was 'that night' again. Sakura tried to close her eyes but they wouldn't shut. Sakura tried to stop her body and her voice, but she could.

_**Enjoy the show**_

Once Sakura had relived the night She opened her eyes, realizing she was in Itachi's arms.

"What happened"

"You passed out"

"why"

"Leader always plays around... I'm Geussing he found your weakness"

"..."

"I'll ask him what it is it might come in handy"

"..."

"You must still be thinking about it"

Itachi open the door to the bedroom sat her on the bed. Itachi made a double thick charka string remebering that she was the first to ever break his charka string never least being low on charka.

Itachi tied it to her waist and then to the bed, he made the string long enough to reach to bathroom.

Itachi left the room locking the door. _  
This is it who know when I'll get another chance like this._

Sakura snapped the double thick charka string._ That was easy._

Sakura had noticed befor that then was a window in the bathroom. Sakura quickly entered the bathroom at lock the door. _Now a plan... a clone i'll leave a clone here on the bed while I escape Itachi will never know unless he actives sharingon. _

With that Sakura made a clone of her self. Sakura checked to see if the window was unlocked... it was._YES_

Sakura jumped out the window and realizied she was on the second floor._ I should have looked first. _Right before Sakura landed on the ground she was caught by someone. _This is bad. _What was even worse... it was Itachi. It was a tall blond haired man blue eyes.

"Where do you think you were going yeah" The man said.

"Uhh... Nowhere Just getting some fresh air" Sakura made a fate smile.

"Don't lie, yeah"

"It's impossable for **you** to know what I was tring to do, it was fauless"

"For me, yeah. But not for him"

"Who"

_**Me**_

_Not you again_

_**I could tell you were thinking quite fast so i entered without making a sound**_

_Did I tell you that i HATE you_

_**I wouldn't say such things if I were you, remeber I know what makes you weak, what makes you sick, what makes you wnat to kill, forehead girl.**_

Sakura couldn't take it she forced him out of her head.

"Wow your the 4th person who could ever do you to me" The 'leader' said appronching Sakura.

"Who are you... What your name?" Sakura asked backing up.

"You can call me 'leader'" He still kept steping forward.

"Ok"

"I'll get Itachi"

"..."

"He'll be here soon"

"What?"

"Anyone in this base I can enter"

"Ohh"

"One question how'd you escape and i know your plan... ii mean before the plan"

"Well, I broke his Charka strings once after I had deafeted Kisame and he tied me to a tree. I don't think he realizied I had least than half of my charka and i was tried, point being I broke the Charka strings. He thought he was being smart and made double think charka string, but even after you 'played' with my mind after forceing you out that took a quater of my charka. Still I can break though double think charka strings."

"oh"

"Let's go" Itachi smirked he had been standing there almost the entire time.

Sakura made a dash for the forest but Itachi just moved infornt of her. Sakura made her combat stand. Her hands started glowing blue, she charged at Itachi who just moveed out the with with his inhuman speed. After a while of doing taking sakura charged know he would move at the least second move to wear she had thought he with move. She was right, She punched him in the fast with her glowing blue hands and her inhuman strength. Leader's eye's widen in surprize as to how strong she was, even after he 'played' with her mind and he was force out, and after broke Itachi double think charka strings. Itachi went flying though the air and slammed into a tree. Itachi actived his sharingon. Sakura walked pass Itachi heading for the forest. something garbbed her ankle.

"6 times as think as before" Itachi said standing up hold the other side of the string.

"Ok" Sakkura shrugged as if she did care.

Sakura bend down with her hands still glowing blue and ripped the charka string off. then she deactived her justu and kept walking. Both the leader and Itachi gasped seeing her do this. The leader sent brain waves to every one to come stop her, but not kill her for she could be useful. Within seoconds almost the entire Akatsuki stond in fornt of her once again she took her combat stand with her hands glowing blue. that's all she remebered before she passed out Itachi it her the back of her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up in the room again. She looked around to see that the entire Akatsuki were watching her sleep.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked.

_**YES you can**_

_You, have two chose leave or I make you if you want to talk to me talk aloud like normal people._

"Fine"leader said.

"Do you know that while you sleep you break all the charka string that even touch you, yeah?" the blond haired man from before said.

"Uhhh... no not really" Sakura repiled"So why are you all here"

"To watch you sleep and figure out your weakness in strength" Leader answered.

"Ok, why I don't have one"

"Really? So I'll have to use your other weakness"

When Leader said 'other weakness' sakura heard some of the member saying stuff like 'I winder what it could be' and 'she has a weakness'.

"..."

"Itachi, go find you brother and brin-"

"What do you want!"

Everyone gasped to see how much it worked, everyone smirked inculding leader.

"Wow I didn't think you'd crack that fast"

"Well I personly don't care what happens to me, I just what keep my friends safe"

"What about your family" Leader smirking knowing they had had kill already.

"If you've been in my head you know already"

"Smart girl"

"Now I suggest you leave become i get mad, you haven't me mad yet"

"Itachi take her outside I think we all agree when I say I want to see her mad"

"WHY!!"

"To see what you really can do"

Moments later everyone was downstairs and outside.

"..."

"Pick who you want to spar with"

"The blond guy who caught my running away, who alway says 'yeah'"

"Me, I think I'm to hard from you, yeah" The blond said.

"Of coarse your not your weak!"

"Ok"

"What's your name"

"Deidara"

"Ok Deidara when you've had enough tell me, but that dosen't mean I'll stop I might think about though"

Both Sakura and Deidara took their combat stand. Sakura's charka created a dome around her.

Sakura hands started glowing blue, Sakura charged. Deidara seemed relaxed and last the last moment pull out a kunai thinking she would run into the kunai. The dome around Sakura deflicted the blow and Sakura punched him in the face. Deidara was sent flying through the air.

"I don't think he'll be getting up soon, but now the I'm in the mood is there mabey anyone stronger"

"Of coarse" The Leader said impressed with her.

"Good"

"Take your pick"

"Feel free to say no if i pick you"

"Don't worry about them they'll be fine"

"Ok... you the gaint fish" Sakura said pointing at Kisame.

the fight end the same way.

"Can I please fight one more?"

"Yeah ok as many as you want" Leader smirked.

"Itachi"

Everyone gasped. Itachi smirked.

"Ok" Itachi said.

Sakura noticed she wasn't mad anymore. She wasn't mad during Kisame's fight either. But Sakura knew She had to be had if she was going to have to get furisous.

"Itachi tell me what you think of Sasuke"

"He is a selffish brat, who doesn't pay attendtion to anything expect killing me an-"

"You just got me furious now I shall win"

Sakura's dome formed around her, her hands glowing blue. Sakura quickly made to long charka strings. She sent them undergound and tied one end to the roots of a tree. They came up behind Itachi ankles. _YES_

When Itachi realizied what had happened it was to late Sakura charged at Itachi punched him in the face. He didn't move or couldn't move Sakura made charka Strings and tied his hands. Sakura kept punching him until him passed out.

"You see Sasuke is a weakness, but also a strength, but i don't get mad easy. Be careful what you say about him"

"So your about 20 times stronger when your mad and 40 times when your furisous" Leader said.

"That sounds about right"

"Join us"

"WHAT!"

"Join us"

"NO"

"Ok just a question"

" So when are you guy gonna let me leave"

"When we get what we want"

"Well I feel like leaveing bye, when Itachi wakes up tell me a girl surpassed him"

"Your not leaving"

"Yes I am"

"You are capable of beating all of the people you see execpt ME"

"I could if I wanted to"

_**Really?**_

Sakura got a headache, but it was like feeding off her charka every second it headache would get stronger and Sakura got weaker. Sakura fell to her knees no longer haveing the strength to stand. She grabbed her hair, she coughed up blood. Then just like that the headache was gone.

"Do you still think you can beat me?"

"Well let me tell you something about me, if I'm in a life or death fight and I eiter is knocked out or out of charka. I have two sprits, my other comes out, just think of it like this. My sprit that I use right now is my overly smart sprit, my other is my overly strong when I get mad some of her comes out, but only some if you think I was strong you need to meet other me. That why I'm not myself then. I could beat you, now if I lose any more charka I'll be out and inner me will take over complete just until the end of the fight."

Sakura stood up she made one hand glow blue and just stood there. A couple moments later Sakura passed out, she fell into the sloft grass. Seconds later she stood up again, but her eyes were closed.

"You can't even see me"

"Want to bet"

Sakura quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it. It was close to the top of his head, two of three pieces of hair fell.

"So you can see'

"ya and I'm about to kick your ass to"

"Lanugage"

"Remeber this isn't sweet Sakura. Sakura could never kill anyone even when I gave her some of my strength when she mad. But don't worry this is just a spar."

"Are we ready to start"

"Ok"

"Your standing different then Sweet Sakura as you say does"

"Ya I hate medical nin stuff."

"Your not even making the charka dome"

"I don't need to you won't put a mark on me"

"begin"

Sakura started making hand seals and then four clones came out.

_**Did you really think I was going to fight like that. Sweet Sakura or shall I say smart Sakura was right this is her strong sprit and she was smart, you don't even have her perect charka control.**_

_leave do Sweet sakura is inside me and she talkes to me._

_**So**_

_She just told me how to beat you_

_**impossiable**_

Sakura punched herself in the face.

_I heal 30 times faster then you so this will be easy._

Where Sakura ahad a bruise of her face she healed it.

"I hate medical stuff, but that's how I beat you"

"You can't beat me"

"Sweet sakura says when your in battle your mind is alway in the other person, no matter how hard you try to escape"

_**Very good**_

Sakura's hand started glowing blue she touched her leg and fell to the ground. Quickly she began healing it. And then she touched her other leg, and healed it. She stood but and walked over to leader.

"It's impossiable to stand to, admit that I beat you before I keep going"

"No you didn't beat me the only thing I need to when is this"

The headache came back Sakura passed out, Sweet Sakura who had awaken during the battle took control over the body.

"Ok so I'm back... why did I already beat you"

"No the fight still going"

_Sakura it's me, I gonna to heal some charka for 10 minutes then I'll be back"_

"She said that-"

"I know what she said remeber I can not leave"

"ohh ya so she has more to say"

_Your a bitch who has no heart you should just let us leave now before I come back if you know what's good for you_

"What lanugage"

"Ya she a mouth full"

"I'm tried we'll finish this someother time."

"so I can leave"

"No"

"WHAT"

"Make sure she stay tonight I don't care what you do as long as she alive" Leader looked at the rest of his team.

"They can't keep me"

"Ohh ya go gather up Itachi, kisame, and Deidara"

Sakura was knocked out. The nest of the day everytime Sakura woke up she was knock out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke are you ok Sakura was right you haven't been talking at all" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine i'm just... nevermind"

Sasuke thought. 

That night Sakura dreamed about what Sasuke had thought.

"Sakura, is that you?" Sasuke thought

"Ya" Sakura thought

"are you ok?"

"Ya their being really nice"

"what"

"They forced me to spar"

"WHAT"

"With Deidara who i beat, Kisame who I beat and one other"

"WHO"

"I don't want to say"

"It's ok tell me"

"You'll get mad"

"Don't tell me... was it Itachi"

"Mabey"

"WAS IT"

"Ya"

"so"

"I beat him"

"How?"

"Well a never told you, a big clue came for the chunin exams"

"What"

"When I forced Ino out my mind"

"Ya"

"Well that's impossiable unless you have two soals"

"WHAT"

"Ino found out and said she would tell anyone"

"So why is that bad"

"Well I don't like fight unless I have to, but my other soal is 60 time stronger then this one, and there's something else about me. My charka is controled by my emotions thats why controling my charka is so easy. When I get mad my charka doubles, when i get furious it doubles again. When I run out of charka and or are knocked out if it's life or death my other stronger soal takes over."

"And you been keeping that away from me"

"No, everyone only Ino knows"

"Ok well we'er on our way to save you"

How sweet, you can talk to our beloved Sasuke in your dreams

"Sasuke WAKE UP, the leader if we'er conneted while we sleep he can go though my to your and know where you are, Sasuke if they find you I be nothing so WAKE UP SASUKE you have to wake up"

Sakura woke up knowing if Sasuke didn't or couldn't wake up know hr could travel though her mind.

"Well you are so smart" the Leader stood above the bed looking at Sakura.

"Leave me alone!"sakura shouted

"Why"

"It's like midnight!"

"So"

"Nevermind so I geuss I can't sleep"

"I geuss, but you'll fell asleep soon and then you'll be to tired to wake up"

"No when it's the safety of my friend I NEVER get tired"  
"I what you want"

Sakura fought so hard not to go to sleep then she got an idea.

Inner me, hey, we'll take turns you sleep for 4 hours then me ok.

FINE

Smart you might just pull that off

For the next 4 hours Sakura struggled to stay awake.

Switch

Inner Sakura staying awake was easy she just got bored cause usually when she come out it's life or death.

4 hours later

Thanks, Inner me

Switch

Well well, you pulled it off

"You gonna eat?" Itachi asked while opening the door and stepping in the room.

Sakura followed Itachi into the kitchen. All the Akatsuki we'er sit at the table wait for their food.

When Sakura walked in everyone went quiet.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Sakura asked them.

Sakura sat down next to Deidara which happen to be the only sit left after Itachi sat down.

"Ok someone talk this is kind creepy"

"What so special about you?"Tobi asked.

"nothing"

"Really why is everyone... uhhh... quiet"

"I don't know I wish someone could tell me"

"Their so quiet"

"I know it's like annoeying"

"When I'm annoeyed I'm get mad"

"Same"

Everyone started talking again.

"Wow"

"Ok people you don't want to get me mad right?"

"Leader said we couldn't, yeah"Deidara answered.

"Really"

"yeah"

"cool"

"not really, yeah"

"Ok back to training" Itachi said opening the door to go outside.

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted

"I'm allowed to get you mad for training"

"I won't let you"

"Really"

"I won't get mad"

"Even if I said something like I was the one who killed both of your parents"

"WHAT!!!"

Itachi smirked.

"Or that on my last misson I kill the rest of team 7, 8, 10"

"How do you know what teams my friend are on"

"I killed them so it was easy"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Sakura your losing, it stay calm.

"are you mad"

"No if they really were my friend I wouldn't be here right now"

Ok good cover.

"Sasuke was never your friend, but he **was **on his way"

"No he wasn't"

"I talked to leader and... well you know last night"

"Stop!stop! just shut up now!!!"

"I will, after you get furious"

"I'll be past furious when I break"

"Thin glass breaks easier then thick"

"What does that mean"

"You weak you'll break at any second"

"NO I WON'T!!!"

Sakura stop paying attendtion think about something else

Sakura couldn't take it no matter how much Sasuke wanted to kill this guy.

"Oh... what did I say any second"

"SHUT UP!"

Mangekyo Sharingan this was going to be hard. _Sakura close your eyes I will be your eyes I see thought smell, sound, touch you don't need your eyes._ Sakura closed her eyes and listened to her inner self. 

Ok, he is at 3 o'clock.

Sakura took at kunai and threw it at 3 o'clock.

He's gone... wait move behind you!!

Sakura made a dash forward.

Inner me, you need to tell me when i can attack I can't just play it safe.

Sakura go now he's relaxed... he's gonna try moving our left so be ready

Sakura charged, as inner Sakura said he tried moving left. Sakura had been prepared for this. Sakura sent all her charka into her left hand. Sakura smirked as she **tried **to punch Itachi's face, he grabbed her fist.

"Do you really think i'd fall for that again" Itachi smirked

Move now!!! His face, you need to move this is bad... this is going to be painful.


	5. Chapter 5

"Open your eyes" Itachi said.

"NO!" Sakura shouted

"Open them"

"I SAID NO!!!!"

"This is training you will be trained you will need to still be able to fight after the worse"

"..."

"Let's see if you can"

"What if I can't"

"Worse case you'll die, but you won't you'er to strong you escaped leader's mind game"

"I said I didn't what to train in the first place"

"Open your eyes"  
"NO!"

Itachi started turning her wrist until that if he turned it any more he more break it

"Open them"

"Ahhhhhhh... No!" Sakura yelled in pain

"Fine"

Itachi turned her wrist again.

"AHHHHhhhhhhh!!!"

"Should have opened your eyes, now heal your self before you give me a headache"

Sakura began healing herself.

"I'll kill you" Sakura quietly said **trying **to make to so no one heard.

"Try your best" Itachi smirked.

* * *

That night Sakura talked with Sasuke in her dream again. 

_"Sasuke are you here"_

_"Aa"_

_"Ok we need to make this quick"_

_"OK"_

_"Are you alive"_

_"Aa"_

_"Is team 8 and 10 alive"_

_"Aa what werid questions"_

_"your brother said he'd kill you all"_

_"Ohh, are you ok"_

_"Itachi broke my wrist today"_

_"WHAT"_

_"Ya it hurt like crazy, but of coarse I healed it right away"_

_"Anything else"_

_"Wait I need to go thi- I mean dreamabout saything else he just entered my mind"_

_**Once again very good you'er getting better, soon you might be able to stop me from even entering. **_

_That would be good, now if you don't mind I need to dream about something other than Sasuke._

* * *

"It's late get up, yeah" Deidara said shaking me. 

Sakura grabbed a kunai and rolled over.

"Don't touch me" Sakura calmly said.

"Ok, yeah"

"What time is it"

"About 10 o'clock, yeah"

"And"

"Itachi said to get you up, make you breakfast and then-"

"Where Itachi"

"Misson, yeah"

"TO DO WHAT!"

"Nothing about you'er friends don't worry, yeah"

"Ok, you were saying"

"Then I'm gonna train you and see if you can still fight after **my **worse"

"Not again"

"What"

"Itachi tried to do that yesterday, ended up breaking my wrist"

"How it's only Mangekyo Sharingan, yeah?"

"I wouldn't open my eyes"

"Ohhh, well let's go eat, yeah"

* * *

"Naruto my brother... we need to...we-" Sasuke was thinking how to say when he dreams, that him and Sakura talk. 

"What is it just say it" Naruto was getting annoeyed.

"I talked to Sakura"

"WHAT WHEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER"

"I couldn't we didn't really... talk face to face"

"What other why is there you don't happen to have the Akatsuki phone number do you"

"In a 'dream'"

Everyone stopped including the ABNU.

"What do dreamed about Sakura-chan"

"It happen alot if to people each dream about each other on the same night their dream can be conneted" one of the ABNU said. "How long has it been going"

"Two days" Sasuke answered.

"What did she say any clue on where she is"

"No, she told me other stuff"

"Like"

"Itachi broke her wrist today... but she healed it"

"and"

"Two days ago she told me something that I promised not to tell anyone"

"You at least need to tell one of us, and the person we'll see wow impotant it is"

"Fine"

"Who are you going to tell"

"You"

"Ok"

"Follow me"

Sasuke told the ANBU about sakura's two souls and how she beat Deidara, Kisame and... Itach

* * *

"You done eating, yeah" 

Sakura nodded Deidara plicked up her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Follow me, yeah"

Deidara took Sakura to the training grounds.

"So what's your worse?"Sakura asked not sure if she really wanted to find out.

"My worse would kill you so we'er doing my second worse, yeah"

"What's your worse"

"I put a necklace on you... the goes 'BOOM', yeah" Deidara smirked.

"What's your second worse"

"Well most of my things are fatal so I'm just using teijustu, yeah"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

Sakura took her combat stand.

"Begin"

Sakura had a black eye, but Deidara only punched her once before Sakura got mad. So Sakura won. That night she didn't have enough charka to heal her eye or she was gonna heal in the morning.

* * *

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Aa I talked to ANBU they want me to ask you some questions"_

_"Ok"_

_"Do you where you are?"_

_"Akatsuki base"_

_"Ok do you when where that is"_

_"Not really I think I was knocked out when I came, but I do that when I wake up from the first time he knock me out I made a charka string and dropped it so you would see it."_

_"Ok"_

_"It's really thin, I made so thin so that Itachi didn't notice"_

_"Aa"_

_"I found out I didn't really beat Itachi he didn't try he just stond their as I punch him until he passed out"_

_"If you did Itachi would be sparing with you alot to get better"_

_"Ya"_

_"Ohhh yeah Naruto say tomorrow to dream about him, he wants to talk to you"_

_"ewwwww, I'm not dreaming about Naruto, tell him that if he want to talk to him come SAVE ME!"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss me?" Itachi smirking watch Sakura wake up.

"Not really" Sakura repiled.

"How you get that black eye"

"Yeah I don't have enough charka to heal it"

"That didn't answer my question"

"Oh, Deidara punched me in the eye, you should look at him"

"Why"

" He looks even worse" Sakura smiled

"Stay here"

Itachi walked out the room. Once again Sakura was going to try an escape. With thinking she jump out the window. _Clear so far._ Sakura masked her charka.

Sakura ran toward the forest then heard.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura started running faster knowing that Itachi had inhuman speed and could caught up easy.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Shut up I hate you, I hate it here

I been trying to be nice sakura-chan

Sakura forced him out.

Please say this works.

Sakura started thinking about Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"I was hoping this would work"

"What is it"

"I've escaped for the second time first time they caught me"

"Ok and"

"I know where I am"

"WHERE"

"When we went on that misson to rice country it's in the east forest that surrounds it"

"Ok We'll be there tomorrow I promise get captured again so you get eat and get a good night sleep. You said they were nice to you right?"

"For the most part nothing I can't handle"

"Ok so pretend to me knocked out"

"why"

"So they'll capture you again without knowing what we'er up to"

"Ok"

"Don't think about AT ALL"

"Why"

"the Leader remeber he can read your mind"

"right so bye"

"bye"

Sakura fell on the ground and closed her eyes and didn't move.

Sakura opened her eyes 20 minutes later when we knew she was in Itachi's arm.

"What happened" Sakura asked as if she didn't know.

"I don't know I found you know out of the forest floor"

"What"

"Are you ready for your punishment"

"WHAT, I didn't get one last time"

"You didn't escape, you were still on Akatsuki proparty"

"So whats it going to be" Sakura looked up at him, at his... eyes

"Itachi do you what"

"What?"

"I'll kill you for that"

M 

shut up and leave

watch you say

I can just force you out my mind you know

I think we've been being to nice your, a prisoner not a guest

Go ahead!

Sakura tried to force him out her mind, but he wouldn't leave.

This guy he's so... oh yeah I forgot you were still there

Be careful what you say most Akatsuki have many fatal moves so when you spar with them can't use. Eveyone of us could kill you or make so you would never beable to ever stand.

Ok, but you need me to-

No we don't Naruto likes alot of people, and a bet if we killed you he'd come faster to kill us.

How would he know, todays my 4th day he would expect me to be dead...yet.

Why you don't meet in your dreams

We've agreeed not to talk to not to give anything away

Sakura shut down her mind, so she couldn't think about it.

Sakura looked up to see she was in a new room. The walls were cover in picture not wait...

"Do you like them?" A voice said.

"What?" I asked.

"I could tell you were looking at them, yeah"

"What"

"The wall, yeah"

"Ohhh... their ok"

"Just ok"

"Yeah, **just **ok"

"Itachi won't be back find at least at week, yeah"

"Why?"

"Misson to find and **kill.**"

"WHAT! I need to know who?"

"I can't tell you that Akatsuki info. only, yeah"

"WHAT, ok then like before is it my friends or someone from the village"

"I can't tell you Akatsuki info, yeah." Deidara smirked.

"What tell me, does that mean yes it's someone I know"

"Mabey it's the copy-nin, mabey Naruto, Ino, Hinata, or mabey it's **Sasuke** **Uchiha**"

"SHUT UP!"

"Leader was right your a softey when Sasuke dies, but you become strong you he's alive and people talk bad about him, yeah."

"SHUT UP!!!!"

"Why?"

"If he even touches Sasuke-kun I'll kill him"

"You can try I bet you couldn't even kill Kisame, yeah"

"Yes I could"

"Anyways, you don't care about your self, you yet people insult you, but when it come to Uchiha. You'll kill or at least try and kill them, yeah"

"SHUT UP!"  
"NO! Everyone knows you like him even Sasuke him self. He hates you cause you always get in the way"

"How do you know all this"

"Leader one day seached though all you memories, yeah"

"Why?"

"For fun to see you worse times, like in the forest of death when Sasuke and Naruto were knocked out. You saved their life, but did they even thank you-"

"Yes Sasuke did, but not in the way I wanted him to"

"Yes the guy who beat you up, didn't he break his arms. Then when he headed toward the other guy, well you stopped him, yeah. What a touching moment, you hugged Sasuke and the curse seal retreated."

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING"

"I beg to differ I know all about you Sakura"

"NO you don't"

"Really,yeah. Haruno Sakura, age: 13, rank: Genin, Weakness: Sasuke of coase, In theam 7 which is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake or as more people know him as the copy-nin, yeah"

"Is that all you know"

"No that's all I feel like saying, you know your life I don't need to repeat it"

''Sasuke-kun are you thinking about me?''  
"Sakura?''

"when are you coming"

"Soon we're looking though the forest like you said and wait..."

"What is it"

'' What does the akatsuki base look like"

"It looks like a house a glass sliding door, two stories high... why"

"I'll see you soon"

"REAllY?"

"Bye"

"Deidara take me down stairs... I uhh want breakfast" Sakura quickly said as she grinned ear to ear.

"what are you so happy about, yeah?"

"Nothing, I need to eat something"

Deidara led Sakura to the kitchen and from the kitchen you could see the door.

"Deidara go get Kisame real quick"

"why would you wan-"

"Go!''

"Fine"

"Ghost is clear I sent Deidara to do me a favor your brother on a misson"

"Ok, where are you"

"That charka right inside the door is me, I can't tell where you cause your masking your charka"

"Naruto is here two so is 6 ANBU"

"Wow I can't even tell"

"Come outside"

"Ok"

Sakura opened the door and saw him, Naruto and 6 ANBU members. Their turned around and began walking away.

Then suddnetly they were surround by the Akatsuki.

"I knew you were up to something pinky, yeah" Deidara smirked.

"Really how" Sakura asked returning the smirk.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke and ANBU you have to see this it's something little cherry blossom been hinding, she surpassed all of you, yeah. Go on show them" Dedara said smirking again.

"No, how did..."

"When Itachi fought you before with your team you never brought 'her' out"

"For that I **will **kill you"

"Well first let me explain to them, yeah. Sakura-chan here has two sprits one who really smart the other whose really strong, yeah. This other sprit comes out when she's mad."

"Sakura?" Naruto said looking at Sakura for answers.

"Naruto, I'll explain later, that's not important right now what is important is that your about to see the other me"


	7. Chapter 7

"What a-are you that mad?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't need to be very angrey, I just control my anger around you guys so I don't... She doesn't come out" Sakura sighed thinking about what they were about to see.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, ok one more thing, she can be uhh... well her lanugage isn't the best and she will get angry fast. So unlike me who you doesn't get angrey. So good luck to you and... Naruto she is worse then your Kyuubi, but she is still my Kyuubi" Sakura smirked and Naruto face when she said 'Kyuubi'

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I have no control of her unlike you who just uses the power, she takes over"

Before anyone could ask any more question Sakura's hand started glowing blue, she stood still watseing all her charka.

"What are you during" Naruto asked.

"You'll see, ohh yeah when I pass out if I don't get up in 2 minutes then you help me. It takes about that long for her to come out"

"You seem so relaxed don't you realizied we're about to face the entire Akatsuki"

"She's about to, not you, not me, you just watch if something happens to me then you fight, but not until then"

"WHAT! You'll die"  
"Trust me I won't"

Sakura passed out, her hands stop glowing.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto, you heard what she said" Sasuke said holding Naruto back.

Moments later Sakura stood up with her eyes closed.

"It's about time that damn sweet Sakura let me out I've been so board" Sakura said taking her combat stand.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh what is it Kyuubi brat... wait what was it uhhhhh... Naruto"

"What"

"I had forgotten your name, do you have a problem with that"

"Just hurry and get this fight over with so we can get the real Sakura back."

"Fine"

Sakura made her charka dome and her hands started glowing blue again.

All the Akatsuki got into combat stand.

"Sakura are you sure you can do this?"

Sakura didn't answer Naruto.

"Hey leader you said they could all kill me, so can I at least fight you one by one. Weakest to strongest"

_**ok**_

"Hey leader get out of my god damn head before I kill you I still have to kill Itachi for what he did"

"Sakura don't kill Itachi" Sasuke said.

"Fine! I take Kisame first please Mr.Leader"

Kisame step up and again took his combat stand.

"Give me your best shot" Sakura smirked.

"I wouldn't say that if I we'er you" Kisame smirked

"What?" Sakura looked up at 'Kisame'

Mangekyo Sharingan

Itachi Stabbing her this time, 72 hours.

"What!"Sakura yelled as she fell to the ground.

"I told the next time you escape you wouldn't get the easy why out'' 'Kisame' smirked and in a puff of smoke stood Itachi.

"You think me, Haruno Sakura can be effected by some Mangekyo Sharingan"

"Yeah"

"Well you've got another thing coming. Sweet Sakura told me that as long as I can talk, that will will fight for my friends"

"But there fine, they have 6 ANBU members"

"Yes but mabey only one or two of you would die and all my friends also die"

"And you'd still be alive"

"I DON'T CARE IF I LIVE IT'S NOT LIVING UNLESS YOU SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!"

"And what do you live for"

"I live to fight, Sweet Sakura lives to be with her friends"

"Ok so I'll kill you to"

"Try your best"

"I don't need to you'll be dead in a couple for minutes. But I have to say bravo your still standing after my Mangekyo Sharingan not even men can do that, but you have surprized me before"

"Well now shall we start my getting board of your chit chatting"

"Ok"

Sakura shot a look to Saskue.

"Sasuke-kun watch me you might learn something"

In a flash Sakura was gone and was behind Itachi. Itachi fell to the floor Sakura knocked him out.

"I would had killed him, but sweet Sakura said try not to kill anyone if I don't have to, Itachi won't wake up for a good 3 days" Sakura said turning around to see who was next.

"Wow to think you'll all be beaten by a **girl**, just think I Haruno Sakura deafeted the Akatsuki. I'd like to beat the strongest first so mabey I don't have to watse my effort on weak ones, they'll just run away. I challage the Leader."

Everyone gasped they all new sooner on later she would fight him, but to challage him.

"Bold move Sakura-chan" Leader smirked.

"Never call me that it's either Ms.I-BEAT-THE-AKATSUKI or Sakura not Sakura-chan, NEVER SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Again bold move do you know what I can do to you"

"Ya bore me to death this boaring, get on with it"

"Be careful what you wish for"

"Well you know I wish that I could have a bowl of ramen right"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Does it matter to you"

"Ya it does"

"Ok"

"So..."

"Ohhhh... yeah Sweet Sakura says shut up you fatass"

"She doesn't use that kind of lanugage"

"Smart"

"That was you"

"Very smart"

"Your making me feel like I'm the weaker one here"

"Mabey cause you are"  
"I'm S-class your genin"

"So look at Itachi ANBU captain at the age of 13"

"But he was ANBU that means something, and your genin which also means something."

"Ok let's get fighting"

"Remeber how I fight"

Moments later

"have you noticed yet"

"You stopped me from entering completely"

"Ya so now hand on hand"

"Fine with me to I"m good at that to"

"Only good, well i'm great" Sakura smirked

Leader used tranformation justu and turned into **Sasuke**.

"Try and kill me now"

"Ok, remeber this is the strong one, not sweet Sakura. I hate Sasuke he doesn't care about us. So it will make it easy to kill him"

Leader deactived the justu.

"Sweet Sakura as you say, and you are so much different. You could kill your childhood crush"

Sasuke blushed at the word 'crush', he already knew she loved him, but their was something about it that made him blush.

"Well we're two different people who look the same and have the same name. Think of it like that, one more thing, sweet Sakura will not kill, she might knock you out but she won't kill you. I on the other hand believe that if they underestmate us I will find a why to kill them. either mentally or my favorite physically." Sakura smirked.

Naruto stood there in shook of how rude, and well different Sakura is. They looked the same, so he was trying to remeber it was not the Sakura he knew.

"Now then shall we?"

"Be my geust"

**AN: So Peoples do you like my story? Now below is a little clip from ch. 8 :p**

Sakura stood up, she spit out the blood in her mouth.

"That hurt" Sakura smirked.

"This will hurt even more" leader said.

Sakura all forced of her charka into her feet so she could move faster. Sakura was behind leader not even a second later. Sakura then put of of her charka into her right hand.

"HA! I told you I could beat you if I wanted"

**AN:Review me and I'll update faster, even though I usually right at least one ch. a day.**

**BYE ALL OF MY WONDERFUL FANS:p**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura took her combat stand. Leader took at step back then smirked. Sakura fell a sharp pain though her right shoulder, the real Kisame stabbed her, she fell down.

Sakura stood up, she spit out the blood in her mouth.

"That hurt" Sakura smirked.

"This will hurt even more" leader said.

Sakura all forced of her charka into her feet so she could move faster. Sakura was behind leader not even a second later. Sakura then put of of her charka into her right hand.

"HA! I told you I could beat you if I wanted"

You have to be strong inner Sakura we never want to be weak again. We never want to be left behind again, we never want the ones we love to get hurt. We never want them to leave us again.

FLASHBACK

"I have family and friends...but if you gone... to me... it's the same as being alone" Sakura shouted to Sasuke.

END FLASHBACK

We both felt pain that night. You need to fight, I don't care what you have to do!

"You think you can effect us by that?" Sakura asked.

Both Naruto and Sasuke noticed that Sakura had didn't say 'me' and said 'us'.

Leader appeared farther away from her.

She took the kunai out of her shoulder showing no emotion. Sakura used healing justu and began healing her wound.

"You think I'm just gonna let you lick you wounds?" Leader smirked.

"No, but we think that this will keep you busy"

Sakura stopped healing herself, and as fast as she could, she made thick charka strings.

She sent them underground, leader stared at the ground. The second he looked up to speak, Sakura sent them to the surface and they tied his feet to the ground. More charka strings began swirling uo his legs and his waist, then they stopped. Sakura took out a kunai, she stabbed his in the shoulder like Kisame had done to her.

"All the pain each of the members of the Akatsuki has caused me I shall do them to you." Sakura smirked.

Sakura punched him in the eye giving him the black eye, she healed this morning.

Sakura grabbed his wrist and bega turning it.

"You can thank Itachi for this one" Sakura said as she heard the bone snap.

Sakura ok that all they really did to know

"Alright that was fun. Now time to get serious" Sakura smirked.

She slowly grabbed a kunai.

"Sakura, you've done enough, yeah I think leader is willing to let you go" Deidara said grabbing hand.

"Sweet Sakura would have said yes, but this is me remeber"

Take the offer. If you don't I will take control again.

"I won't let you" Inner Sakura said

you don't have a choice

"Yes i do, I'll kill them all"

No you won't

Sakura fell to the floor grabbing her hair fight sweet Sakura for control.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun get 10 yards away and don't come near me!"

Naruto,Sasuke, and the ANBU backed up. Sakura's charka made a dome... a huge one. Naruto, Sasuke and the ANBU had to step back even more so they would get hit by the dome.

Inside the dome Sakura had fallen to the floor screaming in pain. Suddnely a figure stepped out of Sakura, it was sweet Sakura.

"Ok let's do this like we always do" Sweet Sakura smirked.

"How dare you challage me again" Sakura said.

"Well you never seem to just willly give me **my **body back"

"It's ours"

"Right... anyway get ready cause here I come"

Sweet Sakura charged at Sakura. The fight went on for hours since they were the same person, and well they were apart the strength and brains were divied evenly. Finally sweet Sakura stabbed Sakura. Sakura fell to the floor, Sweet Sakura walked up to her.

"Alright fine!!!"

"Thank you"

Sweet Sakura smirked.

Sakura dissappeared, 'sweet Sakura' passed out. The charka dome faded.

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran to her body.

"Naruto, she'll be fine" Sasuke said walking over to Sakura picking her up in his arms.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"W-where am I?"Sakura asked.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun"

"Good your awake, now you can walk"

"Uhhhh... ok"

Sasuke stopped on a brnch and put Sakura down. Sakura triend to stand up, she lost her balance and fell of the branch.

Shit... sorry, that's a long fall for us.

Naruto noticed and jumped of his branch to sabe Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!!"Naruto shouted.

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura said before passing out again.

"SASUKE, you noticed she fell and you didn't do anything"

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Carry her"

"No you saved her you carry her"

"What!"

"I've been carring her, she's light enough for you to carry"

"FINE!!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura woke up and looked to see who was carrying her.

Itachi!!!! He shouldn't be awake yet and... and what happen to Naruto, Sasuke and the ABNU.

"Were you expecting to see my weak brother carrying you?" Itachi asked.

"N-no, it's just what happened to... them"

"They've been taken care of" Itachi smirked.

"If I find out the you hurt them I'll... I-I'll kill you"

"Leader said to stop treating you as a geust and making you feel like you can beat us"

"I can!"

" No you can't, we would be Akatsuki if some little two soaled girl could kill us"

"So wait-"

"You weak!!!"

"No I'm not"

Sakura started punching Itachi. He smirked.

"Sakura-chan I have company so be careful what you do" When Itachi said her name a chill was sent down her spine.

"Don't call me that!!!"

"You not making the commands"

"Hey quick question"

"What?"

"When we had the fight we were right outside of Akatsuki base, Naruto and Sasuke and me were only traveling for 30 minutes... at most. So where are we?"

"Well, so you can't tell the 5th or something we'er no longer stay at the base and moving to our other one. You, me, Deidara and Kisame will just travel anywhere and everywhere so you can't tell where you are. First we going to our favorite place to relax." Itachi smirked.

"So tell me what you did to Naruto and Sasuke, now" Sakura started rising her voice.

"Don't rise your voice to me" Itachi dropped Sakura she was still to weak to do anything.

"AHHHHH!!!" She cried as she hit the forest fell.

"Why didn't you land" 

"Well this is me 'Sweet Sakura' as **she **says"

"And"

"after fighting I take twice as much damage as she does. I take the damage that she takes from fighting and when I take over my body again it does damage"

"I don't see your point" Itachi smirked noticing her getting annoeyed.

"I'm **currently **to weak to walk or in fact do anything"

Itachi, KIsame and Deidara all smirked. Itachi picked her up, and hopped back up to buck 15 yards above the ground.

"We'er almost there"

"Good"

"We'er here" Itachi said putting Sakura down.

"Ok, how do you relax here"

"Behind you is a hot spring we'll be camping here for 3 days"

"HOT SPRING HOW MANY?"

"One" Itachi smirked.

Sakura stared at the ground.

"Only one"

"Yeah"

"Ok see you guys later just tie me to that tree" Sakura said point to a small tree.

"No you can break charka strings, your coming with us, yeah" Deidara smirked.

"NO!!!"Sakura shouted.

Deidara started walking toward Sakura.She used all the charka she had left to make her charka dome.

"Your gonna be like that, yeah?"

"..."

"Anwser that question remeber we don't have to be nice anyone more"

"..."

"Kisame take out your sword, yeah"

Kisame took out his sword, his sword eats charka really really really (times 100) fast.

"What you can't cut though this"

"Kisame you know what to do"

Kisame held his sword next to the dome. Sakura felt her charka being sucked dry.

Deactive the justu before you die!!!!

"Inner me, I'd rather die then go to the hot spring with them" sakura said calmly

Kisame put he sword away the second the dome faded, not wanting to kill her.

"Just kill me, please"

"No we have to go relax, yeah. And it's to late to kill, going to bed with unclean thoughts."

"Tomorrow morning? Please"

"NO! we will not kill you"

Sakura quickly made charka strings and tied her feet to the roots of a tree.

"I'm not going"

"I can break those"

Deidara took out a chuck of clue and started making something. When he was done it was two big round balls.

"What, are we going to play catch"

"No watch"

Deidara threw one of the balls as far as he come.

BOOM!!

"WHAT!!!!"

"Now like I was saying break the strings"

"No I would rather die"

"Itachi"

"Sakura-chan listen to me now we not have to let you heal your self. I can break everybone in your body and then drag you there. And if you even have slightest doubt that I won't just remeber this. I kill my mother, my father and my clan." Itachi said with his sharingan actived.

Sakura quickly snapped her charka strings.

"Good girl" Itachi smirked "Follow me now"

Sakura stood up and followed him. she looked at the hot spring.

Don't go, be strong your not weak.

"I'm not getting in" Saskura said firmly.

"Yes you are" Itachi repiled.

"Not with you guys, maybe if their were two"

"Fine the other one is behind those trees"

"Ok bye"

"Wait you have to take one of us with you to make sure you don't ran away.

"I got an idea, yeah"

Deidara took out another block of clay. He made some beads, then he gradded a piece of wire.

"I'm not wearing that"

"Yes this or you can tak-"

"Give it to me"

"No only to one who puts it on can take it off, so I put it on you, yeah."

"FINE"

Deidara put the necklace on her.

"Let me explain what it does if you try and run away, when we find out it will begin to choke will until you pass out."

"Ok bye"

Sakura ran off to the other hot spring.

AN: What happened to Sasuke and Naruto and what about the ABNU. reveiw please your all so great!!!!!!! Luv ya all BYE!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura relaxed in the hot spring. After about a hour Sakura got dressed again, and walked over back to camp.

"I was about to go get you." Itachi smirked.

Sakura sat at the base of a tree.

"So how long are we stay here again?" Sakura asked.

" 3 days the including today"

"Ok thanks"

"Why?"

"Just wondering"

"I don'e believe you"

"Even if you don't that all I going to say"

"So, is that how you'er going to be?"

" Deidara take this stupid necklace of me"

Deidara walked over to her and took off the necklace and threw it as far as he could.

BOOM!

"Sakura-chan, what do you what to eat"

Itachi was digging thourgh an endless bag.

"Nothing"

"It's our misson to keep you alive, and you will eat on your own or I'll force you"

"I won't eat nor will I let you force me to eat"

Itachi smirked.

"You don't have a choice"

After relaxing in the hot springs Sakura had regained half of her charka.

"Really, I beg to differ"

"Sakura-chan, what do you want to eat"

"NOTHING"

"Deidara if you would"

"Wait what's Deidara going to do"

Sakura stared at Deidara.He took out a block of clay.

_Ok, where does he get all this clay. What is he going to make?_

Deidara made clay strings. Kisame appeared behind Sakura and knocked her out. Deidara tied her to the tree with his clay strings, after about 5 minutes the clay hardened.

Sakura woke up feel hungrey.

"Wow you'er up already, usually it takes a day or two for someone to wake up from Kisame knocking them out. You only took a couple ours, yeah" Deidara smirked.

"I'm hun-" Sakura stopped herself "nevermind"

_That was close you won't give in. _

Deidara smirked, he knew what she was going to say.

"Sakura you must be hungrey, yeah. how about an apple to hold you off until lunch" Deidara said pulling out an apple from his bag.

"No"

Sakura tried to break the clay strings.

"No use, unbreakable clay, yeah"

"Just like how charka strings are unbreakable"

"No these actually won't break"

"You guys are so anneoying"

"Really?"

"Yes, now untie me now!"

"NO! You need to stay there"

" Why don't you just make a necklace"

"I'm running out of clay I have about 14 more blocks, yeah"

"That's alot"

"Not really next village we stop out I'll get more"

"So-"

"Fine, but I won't take it off you this time"

Deidara took out a block of clay, and made a necklace. Deidara walked over to Sakura.

"Wait untie me first"

_Smart thinking_

"Ok"

_What!! he said ok no questions asked_

"thank you"

"Ok let me put the necklace on you"

"NO!"

Sakura ran as fast as she could, she force all the charka she had into her feet making her go even faster.

"Sakura-chan come back!" Itachi yelled.

Sakura knew that in a second he would appear in fornt of her.

_"Hey are you faster than me"_

_Inhuman speed_

_"Good I have inhuman strength and you have speed"_

_right_

_"So you'll take over and I'll let you use my strength"_

_Ok_

Sakura quick took over 'sweet sakura's' body.

"Feels good to be free"

Sakura started running faster, faster then Itachi can run

"Deidara she switch souls" Irachi sighed.

"and?" Deidara questioned.

"And she can run faster then me"

"WHAT"

"Inhuman speed, that has been trained to go even faster"

"Leader is going to be really mad, yeah"

"I know, that's why we need to find her, remeber she's smart"

_Okay it would take Itachi at least a day to get here, and he most likly won't be going as fast as he can, because of Deidara and Kisame. Okay I'll explain what you need to do, do everything fast. Okay._

_"Ya I got it"_

_Okay knock down that tree._

Sakura took a kunai and started cutting the tree. When the tree was getting thin Sakura used sweet Sakura inhuman strength, and kicked the tree. Sakura caught the tree on her back.

_"Now what?"_

_Okay put it down then cut it in half_

Sakura put the tree down and began to cut it again. She finished cutting it about five minutes later.

_Weave together some bark for the tree_

Sakura quickly weaved 4 yards of bark.

_Good now tie the bark to one have of the tree, and then with the other half, stand it up and slice it in half top to bottom._

Sakura did what sweet Sakura said.

_Take the tree that you tied the bark to and hang it between those trees at 5 o'clock north_

Sakura hung the tree up

_Take another piece of weaved bark and tie it to the end to the tree. With the other end tie it to the base of that tree at 7 o'clost north_

Sakura was getting a bit tired and her hand were getting sore.

_okay when some come you just cut the weaved bark at 7 o'clock north and that tree will swing and hit the person. Now she have move to do, dig a pit that could hold Itachi, Deidara and Kisame in then cover it in leaves._

Sakura was digging the pit for two hours then placed leaves overtop of it.

_Okay back to the tree you cut in half before, do the same thing you did before._

Sakura cut the tree in forths

_Now take some weaved bark, stand all of the forths up and hold he tips together they tie them._

It took Sakura awhile, but Sakura figured out how to get them all to stand up.

_Take leaves go wash them in the river behind you, then take some tree sap and stick them all around it until you can't see in it._

Sakura did as she was told.

_Good, this is where we'll be sleeping. Now dig a pit all round you tent, the go to sleep._

It was 11o'clock when Sakura fell asleep.

"Itachi, I think we should stay here for the night" Deidara said.

"Ok" Itachi repiled

"Tomorrow at 7 we should leave" Kisame said jumping off the branches onto the ground.

Sakura woke up quickly, 'sweet Sakura' had her body back.

_You awake already_

_"Ok think about Sasuke-kun"_

_why_

_"We need to talk"_

_OK_

They thought about Sasuke, but nothing happend.

_"Ok... he's not thinking about us, I can't believe I going to say this. Think about Naruto"_

_What ewwwww!!!!_

_"I need to talk to someone, unless what if Itachi wasn't lieing what if he did kill them"_

_He didn't you ready let's make this quick_

Sakura thought about Naruto.

_"Naruto are you there?" Sakura asked_

_"Sakura! Are you ok?" Nauto questioned_

_" Ya, listen and listen carefully, Sasuke-kun wasn't thinking about me"_

_"So"_

_"I couldn't talk to him so I'm talking to you"_

_"So what so important"_

_"To thing one how did I end up with Itachi"_

_"You know what you did"_

_"What __**I **__did?"_

_"Ya, we woke up their was a note saying you left to be with Akatsuki they offered and you said yes"_

_"WHAT!!! I not in Akatsuki I escaped and am here without food, and I been refusing to eat so I don't know how long I'll last"_

_"WAIT!!! THEY KIDDNAPPED YOU AGAIN, SO YOU'ER NOT IN AKATSUKI!"_

_"Yes, maybe that's why Sasuke-kun wasn't thinking about me... he thought... I had joined them"_

_"Ya"_

_"Where are you guys"_

_"back home"_

_"Tell Tsunade about this talk please save me tell Sasuke-kun I didn't join Akatsuki and tell him to think of me and I'll talk to him once I can"_

_"Ok bye Sakura-chan"_

_"Bye naruto"_

Sakura got out her tent, and jumped over the pit. Sakura then began climbing a apple tree and picked all the apples off. Sakura ate 4 apples then put the rest in her tent. Sakura took a bath in the river. She caught 3 fish, she stored them in a weaved basket with the apples. Sakura was making this her home, she dug a small pit the was a 2 feet deep, she filled the bottom with wash leaves. Then she made a small tunnel to the river, water flowed through the tunnel into the pit. Sakura used washed leaves to clog the tunnel so no water could escape or come in.

**AN: hi, peoples!!! Will Itachi, Kisame and Deidara find Sakura before Sasuke and Naruto. Reveiw please:p and uhhhh... if your ever trapped in the forest without anything, but yourself their were some tips inside this chapter LOL!**


	10. Chapter 10

Days were going by really slow, it has been two days since she talked to naruto. Sakura had talked to Sasuke ge said he should have known that you would never join the Akatsuki.

Sakura had caught 34 more fish and found another apple tree and picked all the apples off. Suddnetly Sakura heard a twig snap, then the bushes rustling.

"Who there?" Sakura asked.

_"Hey get ready this might be Itachi"_

_OK_

Sakura stepped over to the tree wear she had the weaved tree bark tie to she took out her kunai and held it near the bark.

"Hello come out know before I make you"

No one came out Sakura cut the string. An ABNU member rolled out the bush.  
"Are you Sakura"

"I might be"

"..."

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke"

"They didn't come they thought you were dead, I came to see if it were true"

"Lier" Sakura backed up.

"No I'm not lieing"

"I talked to Naruto two days ago and i talked to Sasuke-kun today."

"Really?"

"Ya, so who are you really, Itachi, Deidara, Ksame?"

"None I'm not Akatsuki, that's why I wear this stupid cat mask"

"A real ABNU don't think the masks are stupid you wear them for importsnt reasons"

"I know, I still think their stupid"

"So your not Deidara he has to say 'yeah' every ocne in awhile."

"Of coarse I'm not"

"Kisame has blue skin and smells like dead fish... Your skins not blue... I don't smell anything"

"Of corse, I'm ABNU"

"Take off your mask"

"I can't not during a misson"

"Then hold on, I second I'll ask Sasuke-kun"

_"Think about Sasuke-kun"_

_Ok_

They thought about Sasuke.

_"Sakura we'er coming" Sasuke said._

_"Hi, quick question I have 'ABNU' here one of them, he says he was going to bring me to the village"_

_"Impossiable all the ABNU that aren't on missons were sent with us"_

_"So he's a fake"_

_"Ya"_

_"Ok thanks ohh ya follow the river that surrounds rice country I'm somewhere beside that river, Bye"_

_"Bye"_

Sakura looked at the 'ABNU' member.

"So I'll just stay here **Itachi**" Sakura smirked.

"So I guess my brother is always thinking of you, how sweet" He took of the ANBU mask showing his face.

_Itachi_

"I geuss"  
"So you'll be coming with us" Itachi stepped forward.

_One more step and he falls into the pit._

"Uhhhh... no"

"Yes" Itachi stepped forward again, he fell into the pit.

"I said no, hahaha look at you, a basic trap that one is the oldest"

"Their is still Deidara and Kisame you know"

"I know I have more traps"

Sakura took the tree that had swing to the bush and cut it in have, then made charka strings. she tied the trees down over the opening of the pit making so Itachi couldn't get out.

_One down two to go, we have no other traps expect the one around the tent_

"Wow, the 'great' Itachi fall for a basic trap, yeah"

Deidara appeared out of a bush.

"Deidara, I bet you'll fall into a bacis trap too"

"Are you willing to bet your life?"

"NO!"

"Didn't think so"

"I didn't really mean I'd bet it was just... nevermind."

"Ok, yeah"

"So uh.. where's Kisame"

"I don't know" Deidara smirked.

"You'er bad at lieing"

"Really? How would you know I never lied... to you"

"That's two lies in the last minute, I'm counting"

"You'er still annoeying"

When Deidara said that she was anneoying a memory flash into Sakura's mind.

FLASHBACK

"Sakura, after all this time your still anoeying" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura face went from crying to hurt.

"Sasuke don't leave. If you do I'll scream"

Sasuke disappeared.

"Thank you"

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke hit her in the back of her neck causing her to pass out.

END FLASHBACK

Sakura eyes began to water thinking about that night.

"Did it work?" Deidara asked.

"What?" Sakura questioned trying to hold back her tears.

"Awhile go leader said that you were so tender about that night, that even saying something **he **said would bring back the memory, yeah"

"No t-that 'n-night' means n-nothing to me a-anymore"

"Ohh look, your frightened"

A tear escaped from Sakura's eye.

"N-no I'm not"

"Are you crying, yeah?"

NO!"

_Sakura stay strong._

"No matter what you did or said he wouldn't stay. Why do you stay beside him after he left you. Your crying from just the memory, so you should just come with us... again."

"No! I will never go back there"

"Why? We were all so nice to you, we even made you feel strong, yeah"

"Your Akatsuki, you kill just for the fun. You aren't even human, your monsters. You live to kill, you ... you don't even know the meaning of the word 'peace'. Your all rude... mean... evil people."

"Really, you think that? I think leader is right we've been to nice, yeah"

"You were never nice!"

"How your hash, you need to watch what you say. You aren't being nice, and if your not nice I won't be nice, yeah"

"Wait I almost forgot, you can't get me... you big fish! Where are you Kisame come out! You can't get me hahaha yes I remeber"

"Wow you still remeber, yeah"

Sakura fell to the ground inner Sakura was trying to take over.

"No, not now I won't be fighting. Just relax."

"She trying to come out, yeah?"

"No shut up!"

Sakura stood up again with her eyes closed.

"..."

"No, 'she's' already out."


	11. Chapter 11

"Finally I get to have some fun, Kismae if you would"

For the second time Kisame appeared behind her and stabbed her shoulder, but this time he stabbed both.

"That stings" Sakura smirked pulling the kunai out of her two shoulders.

"Really? Well in a couple of minutes you'll be out of charka. We didn't poison the blades we druged them, you'll use 6 times as much charka you normaly use."

"Well is that so?"

"And even he you heal it, it won't be completely out of system. you'll still use about 4 time as much charka."

Sakura healed her shoulders.

"And so, then sweet Sakura will come out still weak."

"Yeah"

"Why does Akatsuki what me so bad?"

"Well your bait, and leader thinks that after some harsh training you can be the youngest akatsuki"  
"I would never"

"You might not have a choice unless you want Sasuke-kun to **die**, right infornt of you"  
Deidara smirked. Sakura fell to the ground, she was to weak to stand. Deidara walked up to her and kicked her. Sakura flew in the air and hit a tree, she coughed of blood.

"Why?"

"I said we were to nice to you"

He started walking to her, He picked her up by her the top of her dress, her feet were off the ground. Deidara threw her in the air and then punched her in the gut sending her back into the tree. Sakura's nose started to bleed.

"Why? I can't move why do you do this to me?"

"To make sure you'll never try and leave again."

Sakura didn't have enough charka left to walk.

_You need to move, show he that your not helpness... we have different charka sources. I'll give you some charka, but DON'T WASTE IT! _

Sakura suddenly got a brust of charka, She stood up.

"You can still move, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"You thought I couldn't move?"

"Ya"

"Well, you need to know something"

"What"

"I am never helpless"

"Really?"

"Ya"

"Ok, yeah. So I can still defeat you with you fighting back. It would make it more fun"

"No I'll be leaveing"

Sakura forced all of her charka into her feet.

"No you won't"

"Without Itachi's superspeed you'll never caught me"

"Itachi is just in the pit it will take a second to get him out" Deidara smirked.

"Then I better leave"

Sakura started running making sure she could still see the river, so Sasuke could find her.

_Good escape, but Itachi will be caughting up soon, let's switch I can run faster then him, and you can think of a plan._

_"Ok"_

Sakura switched quickly, it usually takes longer, but if they both agree Sakura comes out faster.

Sakura started running faster.

_How long does it take you to cut down a tree._

_"Not long saying a fallen tree is at 3 o'clock east"_

_Great take it put it in the river_

_"Why?"_

_Charka is harder to trace in water, almost impossiable._

_"Great"_

Sakura did as she was told.

_No ride the log... make some_ _clones have them all paddle or push you in the water._

Sakura made 10 clones, 4 paddled, 2 push the back of the boat, 2 at the fornt of the boat, 2 just wandering around the forest for Itachi to find.

_Good job!_

Sakura was going a little slower then she can run, but it was fast. After about a hour SAkura knew Itachi wouldn't find her from awhile. Sakura got off the log a began running again.

_I need to talk to Sasuke-kun so when I connect don't say anything, think about him._

_"Sakura?" Sasuke asked_

_"Ya" Sakura repiled._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Ya, I just want to say that I'm on the move"_

_"To where?"_

_"I'm aiming for home, I'm travel north up the river."_

_"We'er travel south down the river"_

_"So I'll see you soon"_

_"Wait I can feel your charka, see you in a couple seconds bye"_

Sakura switched back to 'sweet Sakura'. A figure appeared, after awhile Sakura noticed it was Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura yelled trying to run faster, but couldn't.

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"You just shouted my name"

"I'm so happy to see you"

"Why, I saw you a couple days ago"

"Ya, but living in the forest for a couple of days is tough"

"Aa"

They started heading back to the village.

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the village gates.

"I'm finally home"Sakura whispered.

Sasuke heard her and smirked.

"We should go see Lady Tsunade" Sasuke said.

"Yeah"

At Tsunade's office

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Come in" Tsunade said staring at the door.

Sakura and Sasuke opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hi Lady Tsunade" Sakura said waving.

"Hi, are you ok? What happened? I so glad your back"

"I'm fine, I still haven't figured out why they took me"

"Really"

"They said it so they could get Naruto and Sasuke, but when they captured me all of us were knock out"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Sakura just finished making dinner.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Sakura walked over to the door. She pulled it open, the second it swung open someone had their hand around her neck.

"H-help ple-" Sakura tried to say, but was cut off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, yeah" Deidara smirked.

Deidara lifted her feet off the ground, he stepped in her house closing and locking the door behind him.

"Why a-are you h-here?"

"You left us"

"And why do you want me"

"Like I said before you will be part of us"  
"No, I-"

Sakura stopped taking, Deidara had tightened his grip.

"You won't ever talk back to an Akatsuki member or rise your voice at one understood?"

Sakura spat on his face.

"NO! I don't understand"

"Why you little I should kill you, yeah"

"Would if you could, but you can't so you won't"

"Teaseing me, yeah"

Deidara threw her agaisnt the wall.

"Someone will be coming, your making an awfully lot of nosie" Sakura smirked.

"You better hope that no one comes or else I'll have to kill them"

"So are you going to let go of my neck"

Deidara tightened his grip and took Sakura in the air again.

"No"

"..."

Sakura started struggling, kicking him, punching anything thing she could do. Sakura could tell that it wasn't long before she passed out. he knew that is she did nothing would stop them from taking me back. After the long trip escaping just to be caught again. No... Sakura wouldn't allow that... would she?

**AN: I left you hanging, I'm gonna start working on ch. 12 that might be up today. Reveiw please I love reveiws, my second story ch.1 is almost out**


	12. Chapter 12

"Let go, now I'm not going with you" Sakura managed to say.

"You don't have a choice, your lucky I brought the necklace so if you run away again I'll pass out." Deidara smirked.

"..."

"Or I can just carry you by your neck the whole way"

"I'd die"

"My job is to bring you back, they never said alive"

"Really?"

Deidara put Sakura down, he kicked her in the gut. Sakura fell to the floor.

"I said not to talk back"

"I didn't it was a question"

"You just did it again, yeah"

Sakura stood up just to be kicked to the ground again, Sakura coughed up blood.

"Why don't you just get rid of that rule"

"Good idea, but no I like this rule, yeah."

"..."

_I think we need to switch_

_"NO I can handle this, I will not fight back"_

_What! why_

_"He can kill us and you know that, if we fight back might"_

_NO he would have already killed you_

"Let's go,yeah"

"I said NO!"

"What did I say about rising your voice"

"..."

Deidara walked up to Sakura who was still trying to get up off the floor. He brought back his fist, Sakura flinched.

"You frightened of me"

"No"

"Yes you are, yeah"

"Shut up!"

"You just rised your voice again"

Deidara punched her in the face she flew back against the wall, she had dented the wall.

_"Think about Tsunade, maybe she's thinking of us, then we can get help"_

_Ok_

THey both thought about the 5th.

_"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked._

_"What is is" questioned Tsunade._

_"Send help"  
"To where? why?"_

_"Deidara... he's here at my house, he's beating me I can't take much more"_

_"WHAT, why didn't you contact me earlier"_

_"HE said if anyone came he'd kill them"_

_"I send help right away, hold on Sakura"_

_"I got to go"_

_"Bye I'll see you soon"_

Sakura started crawling away from the wall. Deidara walked up to her a kicked her side. The second he kicked her she coughed up blood of he cloak. Sakura was sent hurling back into the wall. Making the dent bigger.

"Look what you did" Deidara siad looking at the blood on his cloak.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"My cloak"

Deidara walked up to her and picked her up by her dress. He slung back his right fist, as the door opened and Tsunade, Sasuke and Naruto stepped in.

"Put her down!" Naruto shouted.

"Gladly, yeah"

Deidara punched her into the wall, almost breaking the wall. Sasuke actived his sharingan.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto started running torward her, Deidara kicked him back.

"She's fine I've done worse to her before, that's nothing, yeah" He stole a glance at Sakura.

Sakura had blood all over her face and hands. Tsunade refused to look at her because she knew she was covered in blood. If Tsunade looked at her... or the blood Tsunade would most likely freeze up.

"Sakura why don't you fight back, why do you get sit there!"

"..."

"Answer me!"

" H-he'd kill m-me" Sakura said staring at Deidara.

"She a smart one" Deidara smirked.

By this time Sasuke was completely filled with rage.

_Ok Sakura we need to switch_

_"n-no"_

_Listen to youself you can barely talk._

_"I-I don't c-care"_

Sakura stood up walking away from the wall toward her friends.

As she pass Deidara he punched her back against the wall.

"Stay back there inless your finally ready to fight, yeah" Deidara smirked.

"..."

"I told Sakura I wouldn't lie to her, yeah. I said if anyone came to help her I'd kill them right in fornt of her, yeah"

"..."

"Sasuke do you what you've done to her. She was a weak spot because of this watch."

Deidara used transformation justu, he turned into Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun"

"If she is was at full strength I can turn her into... well how she is without even touching her"

Sakura stood up.

"NO! Your lieing, he left me that night I don't care about him anymore"

Sakura took her combat stand.

"Your weak, just stay down until you know what I can really do"

"NO!"

"I told you not to rise your voice at me"

Deidara appeared behind her and he stabbed her in the shoulder with a kunai. THen he deactived the justu and poffed back into Deidara.

"You know that's the forth time that has happened it doesn't hurt anymore"

Sakura pull the kunai out and threw it at Deidara. Deidara ducked, Sakura started to form her charka dome. Eveyone gasped expect Deidara.

"Finally, now your ready to fight me, yeah"

"I've been ready"

"Your eyes are open, come on show Tsunade the other you"

"The other soul?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, she comes out alot, yeah"

"Really?"

_Come on their calling me_

_"Fine"_

Sakura almost fell, but caught herself. She stood up with her eyes close.

"Now shall we? You called for me, I should show you my wrath. But sweet Sakura would yell at me for ever I'd never hear the end of it"

"Why, yeah?"

"She told me to never go full out, if I didn't that would be a fate worse then death."

Sakura deactived the charka dome.

"Let's take this outside"

"Ok"

Sakura walked out the door and headed for the training grounds.

"We'er fighting at the training grounds?"

"Ya"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade stood there just as back up if something happened to Sakura.

_"Sakura can I please at least once unleash my wrath"_

_Fine but only once, I hate this guy enough that you can._

Sakura looked at Deidara smirking.

"So what's the look for, yeah?"

"Sweet Sakura just said that she hates you enough that for the first time ever I can unleash my wrath one you"

"Really?"

"Yes, if I were you I'd kill myself been for I could touch you"

"But you not"

"I know"

"Shall we"

"One minute let me explain my wrath"

"Ok"

"It's something I can do, I can touch anyone and then use all then justu's the know, plus and can steal some of their charka. I can combined to justus to make even better ones."

"That's another reason why we need you to come with us, yeah. You have so many secrets."

"Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade please come here."

They all stepped forward to Sakura. Sakura touched all of them on their arms. When she touched Naruto she felt a red charka flow through her.

"..."

"Wow, Naruto that charka it's so powerful"

"..."

Naruto smirked at her expresstion.

"One more thng Deidara"

Sakura appeared behind Deidara and touch is arm.

"What was that"

"I can olny steal charka and justu from you bare skin"

"No you took half of my charka"

"Ya I take half of every one's"

"..."

"Wow, you lair you have unlimited use of clay"

"So you got that to, yeah"

" And these"

Sakura's eyes turned red with marking inside of them. She made another charka dome with red charka.

"Wow"

"And my super stregth was been doubled, but this only last one day"

"Yeah you're coming with us"

The ehtire Akatsuki expect for leader jumped out the trees.

"This may be a little harder"


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura looked at all the Akatsuki members.

"Ok... I'm geussing that I can't have you all one at a time" Sakura said staring the the Akatsuki.

"Correct" Itachi smirked.

"So can I at least have 4 at a time?"

"Maybe let's see how fast you beat or if can beat Kisame"

"Ok"

Kisame stepped forward, Sakura took out a block of clay. USing her inhamun speed she made a big around ball.

"I'd move, yeah" Deidara said jumping to the side.

Sakura threw the clay ball, it hit the ground. The ground was covered in clay, KIsame feet was caught in the clay as well as Tobi. Sakura took out two kunai.

"Sakura stop they can't do anything" Sasuke said calmly.

"Fine"

Sakura turned to Itachi.

"So ca-"

"NO"Itachi said.

"Fine, so come get me"

All the Akatsuki took their combat stands.

_**Hello, Sakura-chan.**_

_leave me alone_

_**No I just got here**_

Sakura got the 'headache' Sakura fell to the ground.

"What happened" Itachi smirked.

"Where are you... leader I know your here"

"I know you know that I'm here" Leader came out the bushes.

"Hi, long time no see"

"I know"

"Do me a favor and leave my village"

"Ohh yeah I almost forgot your weak spot you'er friends and family... oh yeah you have no family"

"SHUT UP!"

"Here we go again, now let me remeber how to bring sweet Sakura back"

"Even if you did she will still have all of Deidara's, Sasuke's, Nauto's and Tsunade's charka and able to do all their justus."  
"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I remeber how to bring her back, I hurt one of your friends, right?"

"I could care less"

"You could, but not sweet Sakura, she'll take back over trying to kill me"

"If she really wanted to kill you she'll let me stay out"

"Ok whatever you say. Itachi bring him"

Itachi was gone in a second and then was back with Sasuke and a kunai to his neck.

"SASUKE-KUN"

"Wow that was fast"

"Not really that was an out brust it's still me"

"Oh"

Itachi turned Sasuke around and forced him to look at his **eyes**. Sasuke fell to the floor a moment later blood dripped out of his mouth.

"What did you do!"

"You know what Itachi did"

Sakura opened her eyes.

"I'll kill you"

"Sakura nice to have you back"

"Sasuke-kun are you ok"

"I'm fine, use Naruto's charka it will help"

"Ok, Sasuke-kun"

"Aa"

Your sharingan is cool"

Sasuke smirked, Sakura appeared behind Itachi.

"What are you going to try" Itachi asked.

"Nothing yet"

Sakura touched Itachi arm.

"..."

"Have you ever felt Mangekyou Sharingan"

"No"

"Well you will by the end of this fight"

"So you can steal boodlines to?"

"Ya, if I wanted to I could even steal Gaara's sand"

"Really?"

"Yes, I can beat all of you. If I get my hand on leader well then their's no stopping me"

"Expect one thing tihs is 'sweet Sakura' you still have a weakness"

Itachi transformed into Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, that's cheating!"

"No such thing as cheating in a fight"

"Wrong"

"Well come and attack me"

"I-I... can't"

"Sakura use sharingan it will show you it's not me," Sasuke said.

Sakura actived sharingan. She could see right through the justu.

**AN: Sorry this was a short ch. but yor all awesome, ohh yeah I like to say thank for the reviews to ****Flowerpearl, eternal fire of love, love cross to sakura sasuke, dreamergirl92813, so ya, uhhh hope you enjoyed it!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

"So your mastered all the justus too I see" Itachi smirked.

Itachi knew she could see right through the justu so he deacrtived it, so he would watse charka.

"Smart, you would been just been watseing charka" Sakura said deactiving sharingan.

"I know"

"Now, I think we should start, I been waiting for this fight for ever"

"Really?"

"Ya and Sasuke-kun don't worry I won't kill him"

"If you don't you'll be coming with us"

"Not really, remeber this my full wrath is a fate worse then death. I won't kill you, I'll do worse"

"Try you best"

"I will"

Sakura actived Mangekyou Sharingan. Sakura still had the red charka dome around her. Her hands were glowing blue.

"So, if you'er not coming I will" Itachi said avtiving Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Really?"

Itachi charged at Sakura, and actually bounced of the charka dome.

"What?"

"I made it bouncy this time"

Itachi smirked.

"Is their away to get pass your dome?"

"No and even if their was why would I tell you"

"..."

Itachi knew that this battle wouldn't end up good, he need to get her and get out. Itachi decided to play cheap. Itachi grabbed Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade. He handed them to the rest of the Akatsuki, who all had kunai to their necks.

"Sasuke-kun, NAruto, Lady Tsunade!!"

"Now, you'er coming with us"

"Sasuke-kun I'm sorry"

"Are you coming?"

"I-I geuss"

"Yes or No"

"Yes"

Sakura deactived her charka dome. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to cry in fornt of Sasuke.

"Good girl, now lot at me"

Sakura looked up in Itachi's eyes and fell to a limp. The Akatsuki knocked out Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade and then left.

Sakura woke up tied with clay strings to a bed.

"Ok Itachi, Derdara who ever's here come untie me now!" Sakura shouted.

"Now why would I do that, yeah" Deidara walked out the shadows.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"You might escape"

"Well then you'd stop me"

"So may I just going to stay tied up here for the rest of my life"

"No, yeah. You'll be able to train and eat and maybe even go out"

"Really, I want to live a normal life"

"To late for that, most people who are **normal **Akatsuki doesn't go after"

"Ok, and what's so speical about me"

"Well do I even have to answer that, yeah?"

"I geuss not"

"You parents must be from two different clans, yeah. Which ones, we were trying to figure out. Then we got a thoery that neither clan had a bloodline. When both clan blood was put together you got a soul from each clan."

"No wrong my dad's parent are from two different clans same as my mom. So it's a mix of four different clans"

"Really? So the combintion may never happen again who know if more people in your family mixed, yeah. So Akatsuki had to get our hands on you"

"Well, what's so speical about you"

"I had a chouce to join, I wasn't forced, but ,my clay. I'm the only one in my clan who is still alive to have this unlimited clay."

"So"

"I don't even really know they said I was in, and that was good enough for me"

"So are you going to untie me?"

"Yeah , I geuss"

_If you talk to someone long enough you always get what you want._

Deidara took off the clay strings.

"Thanks, be right back Sakura asked.

"Where are you going, yeah"

"Restroom"

Deidara sat on the bed, Sakura walked over to the restroom, Sakura opened the door and walked in.

_So are we going to escape again_

_"I am"_

_So you were being nice to Deidara_

_"To get him to untie me only after what if did to me I could never be nice... just to be nice"_

Sakura looked in the mirror seeing that see still had a black eye and hand prints on her cheeks. Sakura saw a window, she walked over to it and opened it slowly making sure she kept her brain waves normal.

"HURRY UP"

"Ok" Sakura repiled.

That was exactly what Sakura did.

**AN: don't worry, the story is almost over maybe 5 more ch. or more!!**

**Once I finish this story the next one will be out. ;p!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura looked down making sure the coast was clear. Sakura stopped for a second.

_"Do you really want to just jump out the window, Sasuke and Naruto knows where the base is won't they save us"_

_Mostly likely, but what if they don't._

_"Then we escape, but we don't go back to the village right away, or else it's to perdictable"_

Sakura closed the window, and turned on the sink making it sound like she was washing her hands. She opened the door to see leader, Deidara, and Itachi all standing.

_Crap he might of heard us._

"We'er all going on a misson today" Itachi said staring a Sakura.

"Who is this 'we'?" Sakura asked.

"The entire Akatsuki"

"Ok and why do I have to know this"

"Because since no one is here to watch you and or feed you, your coming too"

"No"

"Didn't Deidara say something to you about talking back"

"No" Sakura lied.

"Sakura don't lie, yeah. You got it off easy this time, but next time you lie, rise your voice or talk back to ANY of the Akatsuki members you will be punished" Deidara smirked at her reaction.

"Right,so may I ask what this misson is all about"

"We'er capturing the one you call Gaara"

"Let me just say this you can leave me here tied up without food, but I'm not fighting being near Gaara"

"Why?"

"We know each other somewhat, don't mess with him you'll all die"

"When good thing we'er not going after him right, yeah"

"What you said that-"

"Yeah it was a lie, I can't tell you who we'er after. You'll get really mad, and maybe try to kill me and you'll end up with another black eye"

"So, tell me"

"Leader can I"

The leader nodded.

"Who?"

"Naruto"

"What!!"

"You can't... I won't let you..."

"You can't do anything"

"Yes I can"

Naruto, Tsunade, Sasuke jummping through the trees.

"So Sasuke the base is one more mile away" Tsunade asked

"Aa"

"Good NAruto do you have everything"

"OF COARSE I DO!" Naruto shouted.

"We'er leaveing in one hour" Leader said turning away walking out the room.

"Ok" Sakura sighed.

Once the leader closed the door and it was only Sakura and Deidara lefted in the room, Sakura took her combat stand.

"Maybe we should take this out-"

"NO!"

Deidara punched her in the face.

"Let me finish what I was saying, yeah"

"OK"

"I'm not fight your right now, I have other things to do"

"Why? What do you have to do?"

"You mean what do 'we' have to do"

"Ok, what do we have to do"

"Leader always says to train at least for a half an hour before going on a misson, yeah"

"Fine, so what will we be training"

"How to bring her out at any moment of time"

"Impossiable she a person... sorry, a soul she has her own will. She can only come out if we **both **agree"

"Well, you can force her out"

"I can't... I mean I won't, she comes out when I need her. She doesn't want to die, therefore she won't let me die. If one of us dies the other takes over for good. To kill me... us it's like killing two people"

"Ok, yeah"  
"So why does the entire Akatsuki have to go on this misson"

"Because we've had problems with Naruto in the past. He puts up one fight, never gives up, yeah"

"I know"

"Yeah, wait I got an idea. I go tell leader my idea." Deidara left the room smirking.

Sakura was in the room alone finally, she knew this whole thing would be over 'after' this misson. The worse part was she had to help, Sakura cried thinking about fighting Naruto, Tsunade... and Sasuke.

_"NO! They can't make us fight, right?"_

_I don't know, knowing leader he might beable to take over your body. Maybe they can_

_"No their you just like at the genin exams you'll force him out!"_

_Ture, but he's very strong I might not beable to_

Deidara walked back into the room Sakura stopped crying.

"Why were you crying?" Deidara asked.

"I wasn't"

"Don't lie,yeah. I told you if you lie you will be punished"

"I don't care, just kill me"

"Why would I do that"

"You just lied, you said I'd be punished so punch me, kick me,... kill me"

"What the matter with you?"

"I'm not going"

"Where?"

"On your misson, I'm not going"

"Is that what all this is about"

"..."

"Well sorry, but you'er going we never said you had to help. You just need to come, yeah. Unless leader says otherwise"

"Really? I don't have to help you, so I can help my friends"

"I never said you could help you'er friends, yeah. You can stay tied up and unconscious.

"Oh"

"What?"

"It what I expected, the Akatsuki is just as I expected."

"Well every member of Akatsuki are mean, rude, yeah. I try my best not to be, cause I know what it's like, as a child I was beaten by my father, daily."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, so it's not that bad, everything will make you stronger"

"I geuss"

"But hey, I suppose to keep you happy, leader said. He took the nicest member, abd I'm suppose to keep you happy. And also keep you in line of who you are so... just remeber what not to do and you'll be fine"

"Ok"

Sakura knew that leader told him to keep her happy, but she still thought of him as a friend.

_He beat you up, he can't be a friend_

_"Yeah, but he's nice"_

_After everything he did to you, he's your friend he was told to keep you happy it's an __**act**_

The word 'act' made something snap making her realize that Deidara wasn't a friend.

"Deidara cut the crap" Sakura said rather loud.

"What? Did you just rise you voice what the matter you you, yeah?"

"I do what I want do!"

"Is this the other you"

"NO! It's still me"

"I'm suppose to keep you happy, but if you rise your voice again I will hit you"

"GO AHEAD!"

Deidara punched hei in the gut, she flew into the wall.

"Well it's funny how you shut up whenyour in pain, yeah"

"I'm not in pain, I'm happy I finally got you to fight me. I can't beliveve I actually thought you were a friend, your...-"

"Well let me go ask leader if I can beat you up"

Deidara just stood there, then Deidara smirked.

"What?!"

"He said it's time to leave."

"Ok Naruto, Sasuke we'll set camp here" Tsunade said jumping to the forest floor.

"Hai!" Naruto shouted following Tsunade.

Sasuke jumped down too.

The Akatsuki were jumping throught the trees Sakura was sleeping in Itachi arms, it was about

11 o'clock pm.

"There about another mile away, I can sense them" Itachi said speeding up a little.

"So, she's sleeping yeah" Deidara said stealing a glance.

"Yeah why"

"Leader said I can beat her up in fornt of her team once we get there"

"Why? What she do?"

"Everything, something must have snapped in her or something everything I told her not to do she did, yeah"

"Ohh..."

"So what are we even going to do with her after we get Naruto"

"Leader said she could be very good as an Akatsuki everyone would underetimate her, and then they'd all die."

"Yeah, but you know she'd neve-"

"After a while she'd give up"

"She'd kill herself before that"

"Ok in a couple of minute they'll be in sight"

"Ok, yeah"

Sasuke woke up and stepped out his tent. Sasuke quickly ran to Tsunade's tent.

"Tsunade wake up" Sasuke said shaking her.

"What Sasuke" Tsunade said opening her eyes annoeyed.

"He'll be here soon"

"Who"

"I've trained myself to wake up when I feel a dangerous charka coming"

"And who's coming"

"About eight or nine, one of them is Itachi, one is Kisame, one is... Sakura"

"Go wake up Naruto now it's the entire Akatsuki!"

"I see them, yeah" Deidara smirked watching Sasuke go to Naruto tent, and watch Tsunade rise from here tent.

"Your brother woke himself up from our charka?" Deidara asked Itachi.

"Yes he's trained heself to do that ever since I attacked him at night going for Naruto"

"Really"

"Ya"

"So this might be hard, yeah"

Sakura's eyes opened quickly.

"Sasuke-kun" She quietly said waking up.

"It seems Sakura can do the same, yeah" Deidara smirked.

"It's so late"

"Yeah"

"So, you guys ready to die"

"No"

"Well it's a mistake treating the life of my friends"

"Really, everyone here can kill you"

"That might be so, but not everyone one here can kill team 7"

"Is that so"

"If I say a couple words,... leis just say the weak one will die, the strong will have broken bones"

"Try your best"

"NAURTO, SASUKE-KUN, LADY TSUNADE!"

The Akatsuki landed in the middle of the camp grounds, Tsunade, Sasuke and NAruto were all standing around them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naurto shouted.

Deidara noticed the 'chan' he put on the end of his name. _He loves her, she love Sasuke, Sasuke might secretly love her. _Deidara thought.

Itachi put Salura down, Sakura ran over to her friends. Team 7 and Tsunade took there combat stands.

**An: Either the next ch. or the one after it will be the last :-( **


	16. Chapter 16

"You would rather fight with them and get hurt, we'll be killing Sasuke and The 5th, yeah. Leader said not to kill you or Naruto, but he did say I could beat you until you can even walk. He also said

I could break any bones expect your ribs, and arms, yeah." Deidara smirked at Sakura.

"Go ahead, I don't care!" Sakura shouted.

"What did I say about rising your voice"

Deidara appeared behind her. Sakura kicked bewards and hit him square it the nuts. Deidara fell over.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now" Sakura smirked.

"Really, yeah. Hope you liked the act, Akatsuki can deal with pain. Deidara quickly stood up.

Within the second Sakura was up against a tree with Deidara's hand on her neck.

"I thought you couldn't kill me"

"I know, yeah"

Deidara threw her in the air by her neck, she hit a tree and fell to the floor. deidara walked up to her, he thought she could move so he turned around looking at Itachi. Sakura took that moment and pulled out a kunai. She quickly cut off his pony tail and threw it on the ground.

"I've also been waiting to do take"

"I will kill... you'll be sorry you have became a ninja"

"Really?"

"..."

Deidara gave her a death glare.

"Wow if only looks could kill, right? I'd be dead"

"Yeah"

"So-"

"I'll deal with you after I complete this misson"

"I won't let you complete this misson, I think Tsunade agrees when I say stopping you is our misson"

"If that's how it is I just might have to kill you, I don't think leader will mind that much" Deidara smirked.

"Really?"

"Itachi what do you think"

Itachi smirked and nodded. Deidara started walking toward her.

_Ok you need me now I can tell_

_"You'er right"_

_I know_

_**Hello Sakura**_

_you again, well you can talk to sweet Sakura I got to go_

_**So be it then**_

Switch

Deidara put his hand around her neck and lefted her off the ground.

"Now, if you stay out the way you might live, yeah. Or I can kill you now" Deidara smirked watching her trying to breathe, but couldn't.

"Put her down! I'm sure she'll agree if it keeps her alive" Naruto shouted.

Deidara threw her to the ground.

"Well leaader said I could beat her up, but not kill her, yeah. So I geuss I'll still have my fan with her"

Sakura started crawling away as blood slipped out the coners of her mouth.

"SAKURA!"

"How cute she's trying to get away from me, yeah"

_Sakura your stronger than this_

_"I couldn't breathe, I can barely breathe now"_

_You need to rest switch back_

_"I would usually say no but..."_

Switch

Sakura stood up, stealing a glance at her teammates trying to tell them to help.

"Alright you seem to have found the stronger me's weakness." Sakura smirked.

"I did, yeah"

"You did, when she can't breathe she looses almost all for her strength. So when she needs her strength the most she doesn't have any"

"Really, yeah. So that's why she was crawling?"

"Right, me on the otherhand as long as my friends are standing there I'll be fine"

"You have more friends then just them"

"Just me, I'll find a flaw, and anyways I've always wanted to beat up Ino-pig"

Deidara smirked, thinking about her **other **weakness that leader had found out. Deidara hadn't told Sakura he knew this weakness, cause it was a completely serious one.

"I know you other weakness too"

"What? That's impossiable I've never told anyone, one no know expect-"

"You, and leader can go into your mind nothing is secrect with leader"

"Lier, one on knows it, I don't even think about it, it's impossiable for him to know!"

"Think what you want, yeah. I know you know how your parents died. You never told anyone about it, but the fact is that you'll freeze up and fall over crying just of the sight. You were there when they died and if leaders here, which I think you know he is, yeah. He can make you relive it"

Tsunade face went to a wooried expresstion she knew that Sakura had witnessed her parents dieing, up she never knew it was her greatest weakness. _This is bad, when Sakura's parents died she stopped eating and didn't talk, she was like frozen for days. We had to force feed her to keep her alive and... I can't let this happen it could be... her life is on the line. _Tsunade thought to herself.

_Sakura are you ok?_

_**Hello Sakura, I've seen some of your memories of after they died, you were frozen in time. But now we shall she that day once again.**_

_You don't understand, if you do this Sakura will... say to words those to word will be the end of you. Sakura and Naurto made a promise one year ago, if Sakura ever shouts those to words Naruto will... kill you._

_**He can't even if he wanted to**_

_Sakura's only yelled those words once, let just say... it wasn't pretty_

_**Who cares, I don't we'll take care of him.**_

The world was spinning through Sakura's eyes, suddnely it was the night her parents died. Sakura was walking into her house when she heard a scream.

_Sakura hang on, it will all be over._

Sakura ran through her house to the room her heard the scream just as she walked in she saw her mother and father dieing from blood lost on the floor.

"Mother, Father!!!!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto heard them and balled his fist, Tsunade had a worried expresstion on her face, and Sasuke looked like he could just kill them all. Sakura fell to the floor weak, and crying.

"Naruto, save me" sakura said in a quiet voice, but still everyone heard it.

Something snapped in Naruto unleasheing the the Kyuubi's charka. Naruto's eyes turned from their normal blue into a red. His whiskers darken and his nails grew.

_What did I tell you_

_**You think that will stop we**_

_Of corse not keep watching_

Naruto's red charka rose in the air, it form a animal... the nine tail fox formed above naruto in charka. Then it started in drift down surrounding Naruto.

"I never wanted to ever hear those words for Sakura ever again, I you kill you all" NAruto shouted charging at them.

"What are you going to use... your fist" Deidara smirked.

"No... this"

Naurto's red chakra gave his red chark fox ears and nine tails. Naruto made nine shadow clones, each spinning with big red balls of charka in their hands.

"Isn't that what the forth-"

"Yes, and I shall you with it"

"Sasuke-kun please help, Lady Tsunade could you do me a favor" Sakura softey said coughing up blood.

Tsunade ran over to Sakura, Sasuke's curse seal began spearding to the rest of his body. Sasuke was about to use stage two curse seal.

"Sakura what is is?" Tsunade asked.

"Could you heal me please?" Sakura asked wipping her tears.

"Of corse"

Sasuke charged at his brother Itachi. Naruto was fight Deidara.

"Wow leader was right, yeah" Deidara smirked jumping into the air throwing some clay birds at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked making some hand seals.

"Leader said that when he was talking to her other soul that she said if she said to words-"

"Oh it was a promise, if I say save me she'll do the same, but if I do... I like asking her to unleash her worse. So I've never said them"

After Tsunade healed her wounds, Sakura stood up proving that she has no weakness.

"Deidara, I got over it, their dead I can't do anything about it now" Sakura smirked.

Deidara smirked a jumped in fornt of her.

"Naruto if you don't mind I'll deal with him myself"

"Are you su-" Naruto tried to say.

"Yes now, uhhh... save me from Kisame"

"Why him, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know it was just the first Akatsuki that came to mind other than you or Itachi"

"Ok"

"Now I shall kill you"

"I wish I could say the same, yeah. I shall beat you up" Deidara smirked.

Kisame had swipped Naruto's charka, but Kyuubi had unlimited. Tsunade started fighting leader who was hinding in the trees. Sasuke was fight Itachi, Itachi seemed not to be trying... much.

**AN: The story will be over soon after this battle!!!! So reveiw please!!!! ;p**

**(this story WILL have a happy :) ending) **


	17. Chapter 17

"You would rather fight with them and get hurt, we'll be killing Sasuke and The 5th, yeah. Leader said not to kill you or Naruto, but he did say I could beat you until you can even walk. He also said

I could break any bones expect your ribs, and arms, yeah." Deidara smirked at Sakura.

"Go ahead, I don't care!" Sakura shouted.

"What did I say about rising your voice"

Deidara appeared behind her. Sakura kicked bewards and hit him square it the nuts. Deidara fell over.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now" Sakura smirked.

"Really, yeah. Hope you liked the act, Akatsuki can deal with pain. Deidara quickly stood up.

Within the second Sakura was up against a tree with Deidara's hand on her neck.

"I thought you couldn't kill me"

"I know, yeah"

Deidara threw her in the air by her neck, she hit a tree and fell to the floor. deidara walked up to her, he thought she could move so he turned around looking at Itachi. Sakura took that moment and pulled out a kunai. She quickly cut off his pony tail and threw it on the ground.

"I've also been waiting to do take"

"I will kill... you'll be sorry you have became a ninja"

"Really?"

"..."

Deidara gave her a death glare.

"Wow if only looks could kill, right? I'd be dead"

"Yeah"

"So-"

"I'll deal with you after I complete this misson"

"I won't let you complete this misson, I think Tsunade agrees when I say stopping you is our misson"

"If that's how it is I just might have to kill you, I don't think leader will mind that much" Deidara smirked.

"Really?"

"Itachi what do you think"

Itachi smirked and nodded. Deidara started walking toward her.

_Ok you need me now I can tell_

_"You'er right"_

_I know_

_**Hello Sakura**_

_you again, well you can talk to sweet Sakura I got to go_

_**So be it then**_

Switch

Deidara put his hand around her neck and lefted her off the ground.

"Now, if you stay out the way you might live, yeah. Or I can kill you now" Deidara smirked watching her trying to breathe, but couldn't.

"Put her down! I'm sure she'll agree if it keeps her alive" Naruto shouted.

Deidara threw her to the ground.

"Well leaader said I could beat her up, but not kill her, yeah. So I geuss I'll still have my fan with her"

Sakura started crawling away as blood slipped out the coners of her mouth.

"SAKURA!"

"How cute she's trying to get away from me, yeah"

_Sakura your stronger than this_

_"I couldn't breathe, I can barely breathe now"_

_You need to rest switch back_

_"I would usually say no but..."_

Switch

Sakura stood up, stealing a glance at her teammates trying to tell them to help.

"Alright you seem to have found the stronger me's weakness." Sakura smirked.

"I did, yeah"

"You did, when she can't breathe she looses almost all for her strength. So when she needs her strength the most she doesn't have any"

"Really, yeah. So that's why she was crawling?"

"Right, me on the otherhand as long as my friends are standing there I'll be fine"

"You have more friends then just them"

"Just me, I'll find a flaw, and anyways I've always wanted to beat up Ino-pig"

Deidara smirked, thinking about her **other **weakness that leader had found out. Deidara hadn't told Sakura he knew this weakness, cause it was a completely serious one.

"I know you other weakness too"

"What? That's impossiable I've never told anyone, one no know expect-"

"You, and leader can go into your mind nothing is secrect with leader"

"Lier, one on knows it, I don't even think about it, it's impossiable for him to know!"

"Think what you want, yeah. I know you know how your parents died. You never told anyone about it, but the fact is that you'll freeze up and fall over crying just of the sight. You were there when they died and if leaders here, which I think you know he is, yeah. He can make you relive it"

Tsunade face went to a wooried expresstion she knew that Sakura had witnessed her parents dieing, up she never knew it was her greatest weakness. _This is bad, when Sakura's parents died she stopped eating and didn't talk, she was like frozen for days. We had to force feed her to keep her alive and... I can't let this happen it could be... her life is on the line. _Tsunade thought to herself.

_Sakura are you ok?_

_**Hello Sakura, I've seen some of your memories of after they died, you were frozen in time. But now we shall she that day once again.**_

_You don't understand, if you do this Sakura will... say to words those to word will be the end of you. Sakura and Naurto made a promise one year ago, if Sakura ever shouts those to words Naruto will... kill you._

_**He can't even if he wanted to**_

_Sakura's only yelled those words once, let just say... it wasn't pretty_

_**Who cares, I don't we'll take care of him.**_

The world was spinning through Sakura's eyes, suddnely it was the night her parents died. Sakura was walking into her house when she heard a scream.

_Sakura hang on, it will all be over._

Sakura ran through her house to the room her heard the scream just as she walked in she saw her mother and father dieing from blood lost on the floor.

"Mother, Father!!!!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto heard them and balled his fist, Tsunade had a worried expresstion on her face, and Sasuke looked like he could just kill them all. Sakura fell to the floor weak, and crying.

"Naruto, save me" sakura said in a quiet voice, but still everyone heard it.

Something snapped in Naruto unleasheing the the Kyuubi's charka. Naruto's eyes turned from their normal blue into a red. His whiskers darken and his nails grew.

_What did I tell you_

_**You think that will stop we**_

_Of corse not keep watching_

Naruto's red charka rose in the air, it form a animal... the nine tail fox formed above naruto in charka. Then it started in drift down surrounding Naruto.

"I never wanted to ever hear those words for Sakura ever again, I you kill you all" NAruto shouted charging at them.

"What are you going to use... your fist" Deidara smirked.

"No... this"

Naurto's red chakra gave his red chark fox ears and nine tails. Naruto made nine shadow clones, each spinning with big red balls of charka in their hands.

"Isn't that what the forth-"

"Yes, and I shall you with it"

"Sasuke-kun please help, Lady Tsunade could you do me a favor" Sakura softey said coughing up blood.

Tsunade ran over to Sakura, Sasuke's curse seal began spearding to the rest of his body. Sasuke was about to use stage two curse seal.

"Sakura what is is?" Tsunade asked.

"Could you heal me please?" Sakura asked wipping her tears.

"Of corse"

Sasuke charged at his brother Itachi. Naruto was fight Deidara.

"Wow leader was right, yeah" Deidara smirked jumping into the air throwing some clay birds at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked making some hand seals.

"Leader said that when he was talking to her other soul that she said if she said to words-"

"Oh it was a promise, if I say save me she'll do the same, but if I do... I like asking her to unleash her worse. So I've never said them"

After Tsunade healed her wounds, Sakura stood up proving that she has no weakness.

"Deidara, I got over it, their dead I can't do anything about it now" Sakura smirked.

Deidara smirked a jumped in fornt of her.

"Naruto if you don't mind I'll deal with him myself"

"Are you su-" Naruto tried to say.

"Yes now, uhhh... save me from Kisame"

"Why him, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know it was just the first Akatsuki that came to mind other than you or Itachi"

"Ok"

"Now I shall kill you"

"I wish I could say the same, yeah. I shall beat you up" Deidara smirked.

Kisame had swipped Naruto's charka, but Kyuubi had unlimited. Tsunade started fighting leader who was hinding in the trees. Sasuke was fight Itachi, Itachi seemed not to be trying... much.

**AN: The story will be over soon after this battle!!!! So reveiw please!!!! ;p**

**(this story WILL have a happy :) ending) **


	18. final chapter

Sakura, Naruto and Tsunade all stood face to face with Leader.

"Pein, I see you know our weaknesses" Tsunade said closing her eyes.

"Correct" LEader aka Pein repiled.

"So, I need to hurry... I'm the 5th I can't just go around killing every bad guy who comes my way."

"I like to see you try and kill me"

With that Pein took out his kunai and made a small cut on the back of his hand.

"B-blood" Tsunade said shaking at the sight of thick, red blood drops fell to the ground. Tsunade could hear each one fall. Within seconds Pein was behind her, he made 4 cuts arcoss her body. One down her back, one one her left arm, one on her right arm, and one right below her collar bone. Tsunade fell to the ground, blood was her worst fear.

_Tsunade's worthless now... (sigh) I geuss it just you, me and Naruto_

_"Tsunade WILL come to her senses and how dare you say anything different then that!"_

_Sorry I didn't realize you were in love with her _Inner sakura smirked.

_"I'D KILL YOU, IF I COULD. YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE... I CAN'T STAND YOU"_

_Sorry that's not my fault_

Seconds later Naruto froze in fear.

"The one thing that could bring Naruto down... your death. He's in my world now, watching you die, but he can't move and when he talks you suffer more" Pein smirked.

"Let him go!" Sakura shouted.

"NO! This battle is between me and you, no one else may help"

Sakura stole a glane at Tsunade who just stared into space. Then she looked at Naruto who had just seconds ago pasted out.

"Is this a battle to the death?"

"No it's a battle until one of us gives up or passes out"

"Ok"

Sakura and Pein started fighting. Sasuke and Itachi were near the end of their battle.

"Little brother I can take you are growing weak" Itachi smirked.

"N-no I fine" Sasuke said gasping for breath.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not..."

Suddenly Sasuke heard a girl scream... it was Sakura.

"Well it looks like at least one is down" Iachi smirked again.

A kunai had flew thourgh Sakura's left hand holding her to a tree.

"Did that hurt Sakura-chan?" Pein asked smirking at her pain.

"No it just... surprized me" Sakura lied, it had hurt like hell.

"I can see the fear in your eyes, begging me to leave, right?"

"No!"

"Well you know I can always find out"

_**Oh, your hurt... you lied. That's a bad girl Sakura-chan. **_

_"Leave, now before I-"_

_**You always say the same things... (sigh) well I geuss I shall go and leave you to bleed to death.**_

_"This won't kill me, it's just one cut"_

_**You'er right one cut won't kill you**_

Sakura felt Pein leave her mind, Sakura blinked a couple time adjusting to the pain she still felt in her left hand. Pein took out another kunai. As the kunai came closer to Sakura's face she close her eye preparing herself for death. She felt him cut her cheek, Sakura opened her eyes as Pein stabbed her gut. Sakura cried in pain, Pein smirked again. He took out another kunai and stabbed her other hand into the tree. Tsunade heard her cries and quickly came over her fear. Tsunade spotted Sakura. She hand her hands stabbed to the trees, and a kunai in her next to her belly button. Blood dripped down the side of her face and down her arms. Sasuke and Itachi heard her repeated screams and cries of pain. Sasuke was about to run over to help her when Itachi suddenly disappered.

"Itachi where are you, ran away?" Sasuke asked loudly.

No anwser, Sasuke didn't watse time he ran into the forest to where he heard Sakura screams from.

Naruto woke up, he looked around and saw Sasuke jump out the trees then stopped. Sasuke face had an expression of fear and worry. Naruto tried to see what Sasuke was staring at. He stood up to get a better look and then he saw it. Tsunade had blood all over her, and it wasn't her's. Pein had left already, Sakura was still pinned to the tree crying in pain. Before Pein had left he stabbed her 2 more times in the gut. Sasuke and Naruto ran over to Sakura. Tsunade carefully remove all kuani from Sakura and began healing her.

"H-he's still alive... he's out there somewhere" Sakura coughed.

Tsunade nodded.

After healing Sakura Sasuke picked her up and started walking back home.

**THE END**

**AN: I said it would be a happy ending, Sakura didn't die!!!!! Neither did pein :(**

**but still the end!!!**


End file.
